Jealousy
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: COMPLETED: OVER 16,600 hits:Takes place a few yrs. after EW, the pliots are all adults living in various places and they still work together, but something happens to one of them that will put their friendship to the test. AU, Gender bender.
1. I'm taking you back

Jealousy  
Pairings: Heero/Duo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters. They belong to Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment and the creators Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W A R N I N G**: Gender bender. I am letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

oOoOoOo

AU…Takes place a few years after Endless Waltz. The Gundam pilots are all adults living in various places in outer space but something happens to one of them that will put their friendship to the test.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: I'm taking you back

It had been a few months since she had seen him last. The war had ended and he stayed with her, as her bodyguard, for a few months thereafter to ensure her safety. After the incident with Treize Khushrenada's daughter, Mariemaia, the former Oz General retreated to his estate in Kiev with Lt. Colonel Lady Une.

Now the Prime Minister of the United World Nation stood in front of her former employees' door. She hopes that they could resume past relations and maybe some thing more. For whatever the reasons he, the unknown prince of the space colonies, had always kept her at an arms distance never allowing her to get any closer than that of a sister.

However, she had the strange suspicion that another, a possible rival, all ready captured his heart.

The moment arrived when she rang the door chime. An older looking woman answered her call. The woman looked quite surprised by the unexpected visitor.

"Prime Minister Darlian?"

"Please just call me Relena."

"Please, come in. I'm Natalie. I am Master Yuy's house keeper." Relena followed the woman inside.

The young woman stood quietly in the foyer looking down the short entryway. A few steps down opened into a spacious living room. It had ceiling to floor windows with a high vaulted roof. Off to the other side was a set of stairs that led to the upstairs bedrooms.

"May I get you some coffee or tea?" Natalie asked.

"Coffee please," Relena answered cautiously looking around.

The woman left and a short time later returned with a serving tray loaded with a coffeepot a set of cups and other delicious treats. As the hot streaming brew was being poured Relena inquired about the owner.

"Could you tell me if Mr. Yuy is home?"

Just when the other woman was about to answer the front door opened and shut. The woman promptly went to greet the person coming through into house. In the distance Relena faintly heard, _'Master Yuy, you have a visitor. Here let me take that. I hope that the super market wasn't too terrible?'_

The ex-gundam pilot strolled into the living room to catch the look of his visitor.

"Relena," Heero said in his deadpan voice.

"Hello, Heero,"

"What are you doing here?" he asked none to please to see her.

"I wanted to see how you're doing," Relena stated somewhat dejectedly.

"No. I mean what are you doing here on L1? And where's your bodyguard?" he asked trying not to let his temper get the best of him. He knew that she should be a pain at times at not wanted to stay with her bodyguards.

"I had a conference with the colony leaders and I ditched my bodyguard back at the hotel," she said with a smile.

Anger flared in his eyes as he closed the distance between them.

"That was a foolish mistake to take a chance like that, knowing damn well that someone nut is always trying to assassinate you. Get your things. I'm taking you back."

"Now, wait-a-minute!…" she was about to argue with Heero about that she was a big she and didn't need a minder.

However, any other words were cut off by a lively light tenor voice when they heard, "Heero! You forgot the dill pickles and peppermint balls again!"

Said person winced at the announcement as his guest looked on in confusion. Both turned around to see a very pregnant Duo Maxwell.

Relena's breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't believe it, but the truth was staring her directly in the face. It seems that the rumors were true about the two former pilots.

oOo TBC oOo

Feedback please

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser Chaper 2: Why? oOoOo

"I think I'll let my _husband_ tell you. Besides, you value his opinion more than mine."

"Wha-" Relena stood there in the living room and for the first time since being there, she noticed a 17x20 oil painting of Heero and Duo on the wall, surrounded by other portraits.


	2. Why?

Jealousy  
  
Pairings: 1x2/2+1, R+?, 4x3/4+3, 5+S  
  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual content and language  
  
Category: AU, angst, slight Relena bashing, OOC  
  
Disclaimer: GW boys and related characters are not mine, but I wish.  
  
* * * *  
  
AU…Takes place a few yrs. after EW but for my purposes everyone is…(I'm not tellin' that part) The pilots are all adults living in various places but something happens to one of them that will put their friendship to the test. Please r & r  
  
* * * *  
  
Anger flared in his eyes as he closed the distance between them, "That was a foolish mistake to take a chance like that. Get your things. I'm taking you back."  
  
"Now, wait-a-minute!…" any other words were cut off by a lively light tenor voice when they heard, "Heero! You forgot the dill pickles and peppermint balls again!"  
  
Said person winced at the announcement and his guest looked confused. Both turned around to see a very pregnant Shinigami. Relena's breath was caught in her throat she couldn't believe it, but it seems that the rumors were true about the two former pilots.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hello, Relena. I didn't know that you were here."  
  
"Likewise." Relena said evenly.  
  
She decided to pursue the inquiry of the ex-gundam pilot. Every since Relena found out that the Deathscythe Hell pilot was a 'she' and not a 'he', she was livid to the point of no return. It could have been worse; the former pilot could have been a guy. There was definitely no way that that would have gone over very well with her.  
  
/The Queen of the world losing the gorgeous blue eyed Wing Zero pilot to a guy/ She stop that thought right there before her temper flared any worse than it was.  
  
"So, Relena…um…what brings you to L1?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see Heero." Relena smile sweetly at the both of them, but they knew better. " I had heard that you got married."  
  
The other girl merely nodded. At this point Heero made himself scarce. He dove into the kitchen to avoid the impending catfight. He didn't need to eavesdrop on the conversation. After all the experiments and training the 'good' Doctor J had done to him ensured perfect hearing, especially for long range listening.  
  
"When are you due?" Relena gestured with her eyes, traveling down the swell of the other female.  
  
"Any day now. Relena why are you really here?"  
  
"Like I said before I wanted to see Heero. Is there something wrong with wanting to see an old friend?"  
  
The girl smirked and calmly said, "Hmm, if I remember correctly you were trying to sink your claws into Heero."  
  
"Why you BITCH! Heero and I love each other! You're in the way of us being together!" Relena yelled.  
  
Heero nearly fainted when he heard that statement. He couldn't believe that Relena let that fall out her mouth. Than again, this was Relena that we're talking about. He couldn't help but think how his little baka was going to respond, but he had a vague feeling though.  
  
"You're funny Relena. You've chased after him for the longest time and you still haven't caught him." The smirk turned into a grin. A glint of mischief danced in the American's violet eyes.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"I think I'll let my husband tell you. Besides, you value his opinion more than mine."  
  
"Wha-" Relena stood there in the living room and for the first time since being there, she noticed a 17x20 oil painting of Heero and Duo on the wall, surrounded by other portraits.  
  
Heero was dressed in a black tuxedo with a lavender bow tie with a matching cummerbund. Standing next to him was Duo. She was holding a boutique arrangement of lilacs but the heart-stopping scene didn't end there. She was adorned in an eggshell white wedding gown. The dress hugged her slim figure and showed off every curved that was hidden when she wore the priest uniform.  
  
The only thing that Relena could think of was…'beautiful'. The veiled headdress accented her heart shape face. No make-up was needed to highlight her well-defined cheeks it seemed that the slight red hue was natural. Her large blue-violet eyes showed every depth of emotion imaginable. The lively violet orbs conveyed how happy she was.  
  
Relena was beyond mad. She was outright jealous. Jealous, that it was supposed to be her standing next to the love of her life. Jealous, that some street brat with no money had married her man. Now it all became clear. Duo Maxwell had somehow managed to drug Heero and was now controlling him.  
  
Stepping out of the kitchen, Heero stood behind Relena. Now violently angry, she whipped around to face him, slapping him in the process, "WHY?!"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Feedback please ^_^  
  
Nemesis 


	3. This is not over

Jealousy part 3: This is not over  
  
Pairings: R+All  
  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual content and language  
  
Category: AU, angst, slight Relena bashing, OOC  
  
Disclaimer: GW boys and related characters are not mine, but I wish.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Stepping out of the kitchen, Heero stood behind Relena when she suddenly turned around slapping him in the process. "Why?"  
  
The hit didn't faze him. Nothing would or ever could get under his skin unless it was his beautiful wife.  
  
"Doctor J and Professor G as well as the other scientist wanted to ensure the future. Just in case another war broke-out and that we might too old to fight, they purposely enhanced certain characteristics and traits. Where as one pilot was lacking the other made-up.  
  
Duo and I both possess a higher than normal computer skills as well as weapons knowledge. However, we differ in combat techniques and strestgtic mission planning. I posses a higher endurance rate than Duo in addition to a higher sensory perception.  
  
The scientist created a drug that heighten our sense of smell to detect pheromones." Heero paused looking at Relena's shocked expression. "The pheromones is what attract individuals to each other. Before any of the pilots met we were injected with the drug.  
  
This would allow us to select our future mates, if we survived the war. From the pheromones we would be able to accept or reject a person on scent alone. The weaker the scent the more likely the person would not create a successful heir."  
  
Relena sat there dumb founded. She couldn't believe it. The scientist was playing matcher as well as God. "Well, what about if the scent is strong?" She asked having her dreams of being with Heero dashed to bits.  
  
Heero continued with the explanation as if he was broadcasting the weather. "If the scent is strong enough, we get a sensory overload. It would be like an all night drinking binge with a serve hangover."  
  
"I don't get it Heero? You had several missions around the world before you meet up with the other pilots and were in contact with me the whole time." She inquired not exactly sure where this information was leading up to.  
  
"The scientist kept us apart on purpose. They wanted us to be exposed to a variety of different people." The doorbell rang again interrupting them.  
  
"Master Yuy?" Natalie called from the foyer. Heero turned around to come face to face with Trowa and Quatre. Relena's day just went from bad to worse.  
  
/Why did those two have to show-up?/ She asked herself.  
  
"Hello Miss Relena." Quatre greeted. Trowa remained quiet as always.  
  
"Hello Quatre and Trowa."  
  
"I thought that you were on Earth?" The slightly taller blonde asked.  
  
"No. I had some meetings and after that I decided to visit Heero."  
  
Quatre felt the tension in the room. He felt like his heart was going to explode. So much anger and jealousy was running rampant. The Prime Minister was generating much of it.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Relena?" He asked.  
  
"She's fine Q-man! Heero was giving her the 411 about the 'Sensory Project'!" Duo yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Duo! Please excuse us." Quatre left the living room followed by Trowa to seek out the braided one.  
  
They found Duo sitting at the eight place dining table. From the looks of it she didn't loot to hot. Trowa being one of so few words asked, "Duo are you okay?"  
  
"Hey you! I'm fine. I'm just tired. Relena can sap a lot of energy." Duo looked worn out, truth be told. "Anyway, enough about me. How are you TWO doing? Or should I say you three." She gave them that cheeky smile that she was famous for during the war.  
  
"We are fine. Do you always have to make a big production out of every thing." Trowa said trying to sound hurt.  
  
"You know, it's only a matter of time before you start showing." Trowa sat down feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Duo, please don't upset Trowa." Quatre chastised. Every since he found out that he was to be a father he became a little more protective of his spouse.  
  
But before they could continue they heard, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Relena stood still in the middle of the room. Tears flowing unchecked as she shook somewhat. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"  
  
The former pilot tried his best to tell her, but the truth hurts. She couldn't accept the fact that her unique signature was not strong enough to attract him.  
  
"Relena please calm down." Heero said with caution. He still carries his gun. They all did. Some people felt that the war should still be going on and they needed to protect themselves on and off duty.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the kitchen Quatre and Trowa were looking to Duo for answers.  
  
"I sensed that something was bothering Relena earlier. What's going on?"  
  
"She's just pissed-off that I'm fucking Heero and she's not." Duo said as a matter-of-fact.  
  
Both Trowa and Quatre hands went to their mouths to surpress their shock at Duo's openness.  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Duo, have you no shame?" Quatre inquired with his face burning.  
  
She gave the question some thought and then said, "Umm, no."  
  
"Well, guys it's been real but I think I'm gonna lay down a bit before dinner. Will you be staying?" She batted her long lashes adding a slight pout.  
  
The Winners looked at each other. They knew that if they didn't stay they would never hear the end of Duo's bitching and moaning. "Yes, Duo. We'll stay."  
  
"Good. I'll see ya in a hour or two."  
  
She left the acrobat and desert prince in the kitchen and went into the living room to inform Heero that she was going to take a nap. Relena at this point was shooting daggers at the violet-eyed beauty.  
  
"Yes, Duo?" Heero questioned.  
  
"I'm going upstairs." With that she gently kissed him on his cheek. Heero had to bend down to her because he grew almost two feet taller than her within the last year.  
  
The former Queen of the World didn't take to kindly of the passionate gesture and went for Duo. The Prime Minister stayed poised in her position starting wide eyed at former Deathscythe Hell pilot.  
  
"Just because I'm pregnant Relena doesn't mean that I'm helpless. If you EVER try to attack me again, I will put a bullet right between your eyes." Duo explained while tracking her target for the slightest movement.  
  
Relena studied the customed equip handgun, Duo's favorite weapon. Knowing that Relena was playing with her life she didn't doubt the ex-terrorist threat, considering that Duo pulled out the hidden weapon in a matter of seconds.  
  
As an anniversary gift from Heero he had the gun specially crafted out of Gundanium alloy. The sleek black designed was nothing short of remarkable craftsmanship. Heero also had a silencer and laser sighting made for the weapon as well. The best feature on the weapon was the pressure point handle and trigger.  
  
If Duo ever lost the weapon while fighting an enemy, the enemy could not use it to kill her. Duo is the only one who knows the right amount of force to exert when firing off rounds. On the side of the barrel an inscription simply reads: Shinigami.  
  
Heero also had another gun crafted for himself to match Duo's exactly. The only difference between each weapon was that his was white, made from his gundam Wing Zero. From each gundam he had bullets made. An unlimited supply considering how many shells that was produced from just one suit.  
  
Duo clicked that safety back on her weapon and exited the room without another word.  
  
"Come-on Relena I'm taking you back to the hotel." Heero ordered escorting his former employer out the door.  
  
Never had Relena felt so humiliated in all her life. This is not over. Not even by a long shot. Heero will be hers no matter what.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Let me know what you think, should I continue or chalk it up as loss cause ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	4. HE'S MINE!

03.12.Mar  
  
Jealousy  
  
Chapter 4: HE'S MINE!  
  
Pairings: D+H/HxD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys but if I did you would know.  
  
Warnings: AU, OOC, some Relena bashing  
  
Notes: I'm giving it another try, so let's see what happens.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ A Week later ~  
  
Heero was off on another assignment leaving his partner or rather his pregnant partner at home to her own devices, which sometimes could be a dangerous thing. Duo was notorious for having trouble find her.  
  
The longhaired ex-pilot was just a few days shy of giving birth. She hated not being able to be out of the house. Sally told her that she needed to be close to home just in case her water broke. Today was the day that Duo had her last doctor's appointment, but as she was walking out the door some unexpected company greeted her.  
  
"Uh, can I help you guys with something?" She asked while reaching inside her black leather duster. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough as she felt someone pressed something into her back.  
  
/Damn! Note to self have Heero upgrade security system and get a dog/ She thought to herself.  
  
"Don't even think about it" The short man replied as he reached for Duo's weapon. She slowly held her hands up as the man held her gun on her.  
  
"What do you guys want? I know it's not money. You're dressed too well to be robbers"  
  
"Nothing really, but someone wants to see you. Let's go"  
  
Duo said nothing as she followed the men out of her house to the black van that was parked in the driveway.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
By the end of the day Heero was tired. He finally completed his assignment after being on reconnaissance for half the week. The Preventors had received an anonymous tip that some of the members of White Fang were trying to start up another war.  
  
The former Wing pilot walked in his house expecting to find his wife milling about in the living room but he was met with total silence. He figured that she was still out shopping for the baby or something. He slipped off his Preventors jacket and hung it by the front door and deposited his duffel bag near the entrance as well.  
  
Heero went to his office to work on his report from the mission. He wanted to get it out the way as soon as possible. He didn't feel like hearing Lady Une's mouth even if she was all the way on the Earth. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop and began hacking away at the barely silent keys.  
  
After three and half-hours of working non-stop there was still no Duo. Heero decided to check the messages to see if she called.  
  
~Message 1: Hey, Duo this is Sally. I'm just wondering where you are? Seeing that I'm talking to your machine you must be on your way. See you when you get here okay. Bye.  
  
~Message 2: Duo this is Rachel. You were supposed to meet me a half-hour ago. Call on my cell @ 555-4554.  
  
~Message 3: Duo, where are you? This is Sally again. Please call me to let me know that you're all right.  
  
~End of Messages~  
  
Heero picked-up the phone and called Sally.  
  
"Sally here"  
  
"Hello Sally"  
  
"Oh, Thank God Heero. Is Duo there? Can I speak to her?"  
  
"Gomen Sally but she's not home. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. She didn't show-up to our appointment and I even call her on her cell phone but there was no answer"  
  
Now, Heero was starting to worry. "Thanks Sal. I'll let you know when she come home" He hung up the phone. He sat back down at his laptop and quickly typed in some access codes to bring up the security recording for the day. He studied the playback for a few seconds then he pulled up Duo's tracking file.  
  
Unfortunately, the tracking device was discovered and was left at the end of the driveway. Heero was not happy as he stared at the flash bleep. He grabbed his jacket and left the house. Heero peeled out of the driveway in his white Ford Expedition.  
  
He drove to the Preventors HQ. As he drove he punched a few numbers on his cell phone. The messages were all the same: Someone kidnapped Duo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ 15 hours later ~  
  
Bright violet eyes fluttered opened as the blind fold was removed. She knew that she was no longer on L1. Duo looked around and found herself in the last place that she expected to be.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're looking well after your long journey"  
  
Duo gave an unlike snort. "Relena Peacecraft. I should have known it was you"  
  
Duo was staring down the familiar barrel of a gun. "It seems that I have the upper hand Maxwell"  
  
Relena pointed the weapon at her rival and gave the trigger a squeeze trying to scare Duo but nothing happen. Light laughter filled the room.  
  
"What's the matter Relena? Don't know how to use a gun?" Duo mocked.  
  
SLAP  
  
"I will not have you insult me in my own home besides once I'm rid of you I'll have Heero"  
  
"Give it up Relena. Heero will never be yours." Her face throbbed from where she was hit.  
  
"NO! That's where you're wrong. If you hadn't entered the picture Heero and I would be married"  
  
Duo just shook her head. She could clearly see that there was no reasoning with the Peacecraft heir. Relena was beyond reasoning. She needs help and if something wasn't done soon no telling what she was capable of doing to Duo.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm going to keep you stay alive long enough to give birth but after that you're mine" Relena snapped her fingers and the same men who stole Duo off L1 entered the room and escorted her away.  
  
Relena sat at her desk thinking. The first part of her plan was now set in motion any day that bastard child of Duo's would be born and the only thing that she had to do was get rid of it. The princess smiled to herself this was going to be a piece of cake then she would have Heero.  
  
But little did Relena know that that the child would be her undoing.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: So, tell me what you think. Okay, Relena's a bit off her rocker but hey she seems that way in the series. Heero's now looking for his wife and made a few phone calls. Wanna guess whom he contacted? Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have about what's going to happen next.  
  
Nemesis 


	5. Separation

Jealousy  
Chapter 5: Separation  
Pairings: Too many to list  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing

Warnings: none

/ Thoughts /

Summary: A very pregnant Duo has been missing for over twenty-four hours. Heero is extremely worried and has now contacted Preventors HQ to inform his team members and boss of his wife's disappearance. The race is on to find Duo before she gives birth but is time on his side? Or will someone else interfere?

Enjoy!

oOoOo

Heero and the other pilots found themselves waiting in the office of Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom. The former Wing Zero gundam pilot knew the Vice-Foreign Minister was somehow involved with his wife's disappearance.

Quatre stood as look out as Heero, Trowa, and WuFei did a quick search of the room.

Heero found three well-placed cameras. Trowa uncovered at least a dozen mini-microphones, and WuFei pulled out five listening devices.

They dumped all of the equipment on the desk and waited. A short time later the young Minister appeared in all her glory.

"Heero! It's so good to see you again," she greeted giving him a long lingering hug. "Hello Mr. Barton, Mr. Chang, Mr. Winner."

Heero pried Relena from around his neck. "We're going to get straight to the point Relena – where's Duo?"

Relena was taken aback by the question as she sat at her now cluttered desk. Looking shameful at being caught she schooled her features. "I don't know what you're talking about Heero. I last saw her was on L1 with you," she huffed.

"I'm not going to rest until I find her!"

"Miss Relena, please if you have any information on Duo's whereabouts tell us," Quatre pleaded.

"Like I said. I haven't seen her. Besides, why would I want to help find her-"

"She is my wife damn it!" And she is about to give birth!"

Relena stared in cold unemotional cobalts. "She came between us, Heero!"

"There is no 'us'! When are you going to get it through your head!"

Relena paused a moment after Heero's outburst to recompose herself. Breathing deeply she tried again. "How rude of me. Gentlemen please be seated."

The Minister finally took notice of the damaged devices on her desk.

"Let's just say we enjoy our privacy," Trowa said. One emerald eye sparked at the anger in Relena's face.

"I have these devices in my office for a reason!" She made a sweeping motion of her right hand over said devices.

Heero turned to the rest of his team. "Guys give the Minister and I a few minutes alone."

Quatre placed a hand at the small of his partners back leading Trowa out the office. WuFei glared at the blonde before making his exit.

"Relen-"

"Heero, you know as well as I do that Duo only stayed with you for the recognition of being a gundam pilot. He – I uh mean she came from L2. What kind of talent could a street urchin have coming from a deplorable colony like L2."

"Don't! I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Relena. I should have done what I wanted to the first time that I met you."

Relena walked around to the front of her desk and stood close to her beloved. Heero cupped her cheek in the sweetest caress. Relena closed her eyes, tilting her head ever so slightly to receive a kiss from Heero. This was what she had been dreaming of.

"And what did you want to do Heero?" she asked dreamily.

She could feel his hand sliding down to her neck until, "Kill you."

Heero unholstered his weapon pointing it at her heart. "If any thing happens to either Duo or my son I won't hesitate to pull the trigger," Heero threatened.

Not saying another word to her, Heero left Relena shaking in fear. How dare he threaten her like that?! Relena stood alone in her office fuming, but she wasn't worried. Heero was just confused – it would take some time before the drugs or whatever Doctor J gave him to completely wear off then he would come to her - free of that wretched low-life and unwanted child.

Relena swiveled in her chair to gaze out of the tinted window behind her. She buzzed maintaince to clean up her desk and security to rewire her office.

The Gundam pilots were too close for her liking, but they had no proof as long as she remained calm and focused. They would never find any evidence she was involved.

"The pieces are set."

But little did Relena know she had set a change in motion that would have serious consequences.

oOoOo

"Ahh!" Duo screamed as another contraction ripped through her. "Stay away from me!" She was fighting the medical staff. She knew with her heart that if they got a hold of her she would never see her son.

Duo bit her all ready bruised lips breathing deeply. He contractions were closer together. Her water broke a half hour ago, and the medical staff rushed into her room to take her baby, Heero's baby, their son.

The door bang opened again and in that short lapse in attention the male orderlies grabbed each of her arms dragging her back to the birthing bed.

"Noo! Please don't this!" she cried but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Relena sat next to the bed reaching over to remove the damp strains of chestnut hair from Duo's Elven face.

"Shh, it will all be over soon. Once you have this child Heero will be mine."

"Get away from me you bitch!" Duo spat.

"Now that's no way to treat someone who holds your life in her hands," Relena mocked.

"Fuck you!"

"Ms. Doylan we must get started," the obstetrician cut in.

Without another word Relena left the makeshift delivery room. In the distance behind the Vice-Foreign Minister, Relena heard the anguished screams and cries of Duo delivering the son she would never see.

oOoOo

_**Three days later**_

Sally entered her office with a stack of files of patients she had seen over the last 24 hours. She still needed to get the boys in for their annual physical, but with the all out search for Duo being conducted, their time was very limited.

_- Doctor Chang, please report to emergency room 5. Code: Yellow - _

Sally didn't waste any time at dropping her workload on her all ready-cluttered desk and sprinted to the ER ward three floors down. She entered the chaotic ward weaving in and out of other doctors and nurses who were busy tending to gunshot wounds, domestic violence victims, and the occasional scraped knee.

"Oh, thank God, Dr. Chang," one nurse greeted in relief, handing Sally a clipboard. "We have a new born male. About 2-3 days old, abandoned. He's relatively healthy as far we can tell, but Dr. O'Shea is running some additional tests on the little guy."

Sally groaned. She hated cases like this. She quickly scanned the chart, satisfied with the results. She made a few extra comments and gave it back. "What do you need me for?" she asked.

oOoOo

Sally somehow felt she would come to regret this decision in years to come. If she was perfectly honest with herself this was a situation she would never want to be in again. The social workers didn't have the time to fully investigate the abandoned baby due 'overload' cases. If she didn't intercede, the baby would just end up somewhere where he would probably be abandoned again or worse yet, sexually abused or dead. She didn't want that to happen, which was why she was standing in her best friend's living room.

"Hello, Sally. How are you? And is this who I think it is?" Noin said.

"Where's Zechs? I thought he was going to be here as well?"

"He was but Lady Une called him in to work. She needed to meet with him and the others. Apparently, there was a break in Duo's case." Noin replied.

They knew that Duo was a touchy subject for Heero and seldom mentioned it for fear of him losing control. None of them would forget it.

One of the other Special Forces team leaders had been taunting Heero for weeks following her kidnapping about how she left him for another man and that she probably killed that bastard of a child. Without warning Heero had punched him in the face then proceeded to beat him up. Not even Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei could get him off the stupid jerk. Sally was finally called and gave Heero a strong sedative. The other team leader was on life support after that.

Heero had beaten the guy within an inch of his life. Not that anyone had blamed him. They saw it coming, it was only a matter of time before Heero went ballistic.

"I guess domestic life doesn't agree with the Lady," Sally teased, shaking her self from the gloomy thoughts. "Anyway, I have everything here that you could possibly need for him."

Noin was thankful for the distraction. She gently patted the baby on the back cooing softly in his ear. "Don't worry. We still have all of that stuff from when Milliardo was born."

Said person ran in the room at top speed crashing into his mother's legs but stopped when he saw her holding a small bundle. The azure-eyed youth glared questionly at the wrapped thing. Noin lowered herself down so he could get a better view. She pulled back the soft blue blanket to reveal a sleeping…

"Baby?"

Noin nodded her head. "What are you going to do with it?" the five year old asked.

Sally clammed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the blunt question.

"Well, Daddy and I are adopting him because nobody else wanted the responsibility of caring for him, and besides this just saved us a whole lot of work," Noin replied.

Young Milliardo still wasn't too sure about having a baby take-up his mommy's time. He scrunched his delicate nose at the horror implied - a lot of down time from his mommy.

Sally said her good-byes with a reminder to have Zechs come back next week. She didn't have to worry over the baby's well being – Zechs and Noin would make sure the little guy had the best of everything including the love he deserved.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, it's coming along. Tell me what you think. Your comments and suggestion are welcomed.


	6. Where did the time go?

Jealousy  
Chapter 6: Where did the time go?  
Pairings: 2+1/1x2  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing  
Warnings: none

Summary: It has now been several months since Duo disappeared, but Heero hasn't giving up hope of finding her. His number suspect is Relena but she a careful sly fox. Will Heero be able to find any evidence behind her scheming or will he succumb to her charm and forget all about his wife.

oOoOo

_**- One year later - **_

A lot had changed over the course of twelve months. Quatre and Trowa were the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. Even Sally and WuFei decided to put their bid in as future parents with no immediate results, but that's not say the couple isn't having fun while trying. In addition to the baby boom, Zechs and Noin announced that they were expecting again. Out of all the joy there was one who couldn't feel it, couldn't share in the happiness around him.

Heero Yuy rang the doorbell of his co-worker, Milliardo Peacecraft. He had been invited to Zechs' oldest son's sixth birthday bash. He wasn't in the right state of mind to celebrate anything. His wife and child disappeared without a trace a year ago. There was no point in being happy about anything.

Heero worked mostly from home for fear of a mental break-down. Without Duo being near him to keep him balance, there was no telling when he would reach his limit. Quatre suggested a change in scenery, so with little to no fuss, Heero packed his things and moved near the owner of Winner Enterprise, Inc.

The Cobalt eyed youth sighed in relief when he did move to L4. Always in the forefront was Relena Peacecraft, Milliardo's sister and pain-in-the-ass. She was an annoying itch Heero could not rid himself of. At first, Relena was expressing her deepest sympathy and wished for his wife's safe return but as the weeks dragged on into months, the Vice-Foreign Minister's personality shifted, but ever so slightly.

She started inviting Heero to dinner, which he declined. On other occasions she would come by his house with food – just to make sure that Heero was eating properly, since he no longer had a wife to care for him.

Heero growled in frustration at Relena's attempts at getting him to notice her, but all her efforts were in vein. The former Wing pilot would remain alone for the rest of his life because Duo's alluring scent was etched into his memory.

oOoOoOo

Pacing in her brother's study, Relena was practically in tears. Zechs watched his sister. He knew when she was in a state that it was best to stay quiet and wait for her to get over whatever problem she found her self in at the moment.

"Why Milliardo?"

"Why, what, Lena?"

"It's been a year! And I'm still no closer to him than when that bitch ditched him!"

"Lena, you and I both know that Duo didn't _ditch_ Yuy. Someone abducted her. You should know by now that Yuy cannot be with anyone else."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Lena. It has been made perfectly clear that whatever those damn doctors did to Yuy and the other pilots are permanent. Sally even managed to get some information about the _Sensory Project._  
Face the damn facts Lena, Yuy can not and will not love any one else but Maxwell."

"It's always about her! For once I would like to be happy and being happy is being with the man I love."

"Wake up out of your dreamscape!" Milliardo shouted. He didn't understand why his sister was so hell bent on wanting someone she couldn't have. "Now, I suggest you stop fantasizing about Yuy and get on with your life and find someone else who would care for you and not some ghost or lost hope."

"But Mil-"

"This discussion is over," the older Peacecraft said.

Milliardo left his study in search of his wife and a glass of brandy. His sister really knew how to stress out someone.

Relena wisely kept her mouth closed and meekly followed her brother into the main ballroom. Hopefully, she could find Heero without drawing too much attention to her self or to him.

oOoOoOo

The birthday celebration was in full swing. Kids ran about the yard chasing after the guest of honor. One little kid, however, stayed inside watching from the sliding glass door. The adults milled about chatter about work or cooing over the newborn.

Noin saw her son and went to him but the little guy didn't move. "Hayate, why don't you go and play with the other kids outside?"

Dark messy locks shook negatively.

She bent down to his level. As she was about to ask him something else the little boy took off into the throng of adults. When Noin next located her silent child he was in the arms of one bewildered ex-Wing pilot.

Not only was the sight a perplexing one, the next words to tumble out of the one year old mouth was equally astonishing, "Da-da!"

Heero nearly fainted as did Noin. This was the first time that Hayate actually spoke.

"I'm sorry Heero. He's been acting a little grumpy of late and I think he's a little jealous of Milliardo because today is his birthday."

"That's okay, Noin," Heero replied dismissing the incident. "I'm not your Dad big boy. Your Dad is right over there. See," Heero whispered softly to the toddler while pointing at the blond walking toward them.

"No! Da-da!"

Hayate started to squirm and wriggle in Heero's arms as Zechs tried to pluck him from his co-worker's embrace.

"Waahh!"

Heart wrenching sobs echoed from beyond the closed doors. Zechs took his son to his room and put him to bed. The others turned from father and son and looked to Heero. Relena was about to approach him but he quickly said good-bye and left.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Tell me what you think. I know it has been awhile since I've last updated but a lot has been happening in my personal life that wasn't allowing me the time that I needed to write. I hope that this will sedate all of you until my posting.

Will Relena get what she wants? Or will Heero discover that she was the one behind his wife's kidnapping. Well, to find out you have to stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. The Awakening

Jealousy  
Chapter 7: The awakening  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing  
Warnings: none

Notes: Here the next chapter. Sorry that it is short but I'm setting up the following chapter. Just as a reminder this is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Specials thanks to:MysticHeerox yaekox Serenity Maxwellx Hitokimi

* * *

/Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Tick. Tick. Tick, was the only sound vibrating around the richly decorated room. Sun light filtered in through the heavily secured balcony door. Time moved but for the figure stretched out on the single size bed, time stopped twelve months ago. Nothing else mattered – until today.

The Vice-Foreign Minister made her monthly visit. Relena would always bring flowers – pink long stemmed roses – talking about anything or nothing. She would ramble on about how she would spend time with Heero or tell about how Heero was coming around to see her as more than _just_ a friend.

On the particular visit, Relena threw open the secured balcony doors (no different that any other time) when a gush of wind swept in bringing with it a familiar scent, a scent that Duo hasn't smelt for well over a year.

The scent of her child – her son.

oOoOoOo TBC oOoOoOo


	8. Shinigami

Jealousy  
Pairing: Heero/Duo  
Rated: DeathScythe Hell for sexual content and language  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters. They belong to Bandai Entertainment, Sunrise Studio, Animax/TV Asahi Network, and created by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING**: AU, angst, slight Relena bashing, OOC

_**Thoughts…**_

* * *

_Special thank you to_:f adedlullabyes, MysticHeero, Hitokimi, yaeko, Serenity Maxwell, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read and enjoy the fic.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Summary: Heero is no longer living on L1 and has moved to L4. He hasn't giving up hope of finding his wife and son, but now Relena has made his life difficult in perusing him as her prize. Duo has a new purpose now that she knows that her child is still alive and the only way to get to him and her husband is to do whatever it takes, even kill.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 8: Shinigami

Run.

Run.

Stop to breathe.

Run.

Run.

Stop to breathe.

Duck behind building. Make sure not being followed.

Finally, after running for what seemed for eternity, Duo collapsed in a vacant building after she reassured herself she wasn't being pursued. She backtracked a few times to loose the palace hounds.

Purple orbs closed in a fitful sleep.

Several hours later, Duo woke in total darkness. She guessed it to be around nine or ten at night. Getting up, Duo crept through the empty parking garage, spotting a group of thugs gathered around a bon fire. One of the guys was about her height and weight. She needed some passable clothes for her long journey into space and she couldn't do wearing the feeble scrubs she nabbed off one of the orderlies.

Coming out of her hiding place she casually strutted over to them. Catcalls and whistles echoed through the hollowed structure.

"Hey, what do we have 'ere?"

"Shouldn't you be a home with your mommy?" another taunted.

Duo ignored the bait.

"Hey, darlin' how 'bout we go s'me place quiet and… uh, have us s'me fun on our own?"

Bright indigo eyes glittered in the fire light. Smiling darkly, Duo merely said, "Give me your clothes."

They laughed as the self appointed leader of the group stalked up to duo. "If Jason 'ere give you his clothes, what do we get in return?"

He eyed her with lust and grabbed at his penis through his soiled torn jeans, stroking himself to a full erection—clearly conveying what his wanted. The other guys were getting off at the scene.

"You get to live for another day," she said evenly.

Duo then quickly moved out the way as the leader stopped fondling himself to throw a punch at her. She dropped to the ground in a sweeping motion knocking him off his feet. The others closed in around her but she move swiftly to avoid being jumped on.

Trying to get away, the small guy, Jason, stumbled off his crated he was using as a chair.

"Now, I'm only going to ask you nicely, one more time, give me your clothes."

"Piss-off, bitch," he yelled.

"I don't think so."

The next sound that was heard was various tones of men screaming for mercy.

oOoOoOo

Ring, ring.

Heero glanced at his alarm clock. The blue digits read, 4:38 am.

Ring, ring.

Flipping on the bedside lamp, Heero answered the phone. "Yuy, here."

"_Heero, Chang here. We got a lead but it's not much. Get down here to Headquarters as soon as you can."_

"Roger that."

Heero slammed the receiver down its base. He hopped out of bed quickly getting dressed. Lacing up his hi-tops, Heero grabbed his jacket, gun, and truck keys. His housekeeper, Natalie, being an early riser herself wouldn't see her employer, but only the tire marks from his truck.

oOoOoOo

Within twenty minutes, Heero arrived at the L4 Preventors Headquarters. All the agents on his team resided on L4 except for Zechs. After all that shit that went down with him nearly destroying the Earth, the former soldier of Oz lives near Lexington not far away from his best friend, Treize.

Heero goes to Earth for Milliardo's and Hayate's birthday, which coincidently are six months apart. Other than those visits, the former pilot has little or no reason at all to leave L4.

Stepping off the elevator, Heero headed toward the interrogation room on the 13th floor. Trowa, Quarte, WuFei, and Une were all ready waiting inside.

Une handed Heero a manila folder.

"This man was caught trying to sell this piece of hardware on Earth two days ago."

The Lady held up a familiar fire arm.

Heero's throat went dry. He tried to say something but the words were lodged, practically choking him.

"That's Maxwell's," WuFei said, answering for his fellow agent and close friend. They all knew who's weapon it was.

"Our lab guys checked it. It's clean except for our suspect's finger prints. No rounds been fired. Now, the perpetrator claims to have found it in a garbage bin. He tried using it in a robbery but for whatever reason, he couldn't get it to fire," Une explained.

Quatre smiled. He remembered the day Heero had the handgun made. He couldn't believe that his friend gave his wife a gun as an anniversary gift.

"No one but Duo can fire it," Heero simply stated.

"Explain," Une requested. She was curious as to why only Duo could use the gun.

Heero pulled out his weapon and handed it to her. "The safety's off, go ahead and shoot."

Une aimed for the clear glass window and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Mystified, she passed it to WuFei and so on.

"My gun as well as Duo's is custom made meaning…"

"Meaning that only you and Duo know the exact amount of pressure to use when pulling on the trigger," Trowa summarized.

Heero nodded his head. "Where was it found?"

The ex-pilots looked to their commander. "The J-A-P area outside of Sanc."

If Heero was surprised by the answer he didn't show it. Gathering all of his stuff he stood from the oval table.

"I think we need to pay the Vice-Foreign Minister another visit," Heero said. "Can you get us a search warrant?"

"Yes, I don't see that as a problem now. Give me at least 48 hours."

"Contact me at my home office immediately once we got it."

Heero left. Everyone else remained wondering why Relena would lie about not having any contact with Duo. Quatre along with his partners and boss had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

The inter-office phone next to WuFei rang. He snatched it up, "Chang here…When?...Are you sure?...How many?…Okay, I'll get a team together and get there as soon as we can."

Une eyed the dark haired youth.

"That was Preventor Agent Tango. He and his team were doing a sweep of a lower subdivision of downtown when one of his men found several bodies in an underground parking garage—their necks were broken."

"And?" Und asked.

"The crime scene isn't far from the Sanc Kingdom."

oOoOoOo

Duo stood outside of her two story house gazing at the welcoming structure. She didn't see Heero's Expedition or hers in the drive way. She figured that her husband probably sold it once he realized that she wasn't coming back home, which was quite understandable.

The ex-Deathscythe Hell pilot would have done the same thing, so without any further procrastination; Duo entered her house for the first time in twelve months.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, am I keeping everyone interested? I hope so. It seems that Duo has been busy. Want to know how she reacts to her coming back home? To find out, you have to stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis


	9. There’s no place like home

Jealousy  
Chapter 9: There's no place like home  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing  
Warnings: none

Summary: Duo has made her get-a-way, now the question is will she be able to find her husband and child.

Notes: This is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**_Special thank you to:_** Monty x Vixen Angelx Serenity Maxwellx Hitokimix yaekox and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read and enjoy the fic.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Millliardo Peacecraft (alias Zechs Marquise) was sitting next his wife, Luceriza Noin-Peacecraft, after her exam with Doctor Sally Chang. However, the reason why the couple was currently sitting in their friend's office was not because of the baby – no, it was concerning their adoptive son, Hayate.

The quiet toddler had been showing some unique personality traits. Neither Noin nor Zechs thought much about it until their older son's birthday party, when Hayate, out of the blue made his way over to the former Wing Zero pilot on shaky legs.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_The Preventor agent was saved from the Vice-Foreign Minister by a cheerful shout of, "DA-DA!'_

_All activities came to a screeching halt at the proclamation. Noin nervously walked between Heero and Relena with the intent of retrieving her son but the little boy refused to budge._

"_I'm sorry Heero, I don't know what's come over him," Noin apologized, but Heero dismissed the apology by focusing on the small child. He bent down to the little boy's height. Heero held his arms open to him and was grabbed in a fierce hug burying his head in Heero's shoulder._

_As gently as Heero could speak he said, "Your Daddy is right over there," Heero cooed softly in his ear while pointing Zechs. Hayate turned slightly to peek at the tall long haired blonde but Hayate wasn't having any of it. "No, Da-da! You, Da-da!"_

_Quatre gripped his chest, struggling to stand. There was so much conflicting emotions he couldn't figure out who it was coming from._

_Heero walked over to Zechs handing the child over to him then walking out of the house leaving the party with Relena shouting after him to come back._

oOo _End flashback _oOo

"I'm only guessing but there might be a small possibility that Hayate is Heero's child," Sally said after carefully reviewing everything that Zechs and Noin told her.

"I don't want to lose my son but I'm not going to deny Heero any chance of being Father," Zechs finally said.

"We don't know for sure Hayate is Heero and Duo's child. Sally, you're only guessing. Don't try to give Heero something that his not his. I will not give him up!" Noin nearly shouted.

"Look at him, Noin! Don't you find it strange that he is a little small for his age, and add to that, that he has violet color eyes? Duo is the only person on Earth and probably all of the colonies who has that particular color – it is rare. Do you need more proof? Well, how about when Hayate broke his arm, when he accidentally slipped outside while playing with Milliardo. The boy didn't cry! The bones completely healed within a week.

"Want more? The boy can sneak around the house undetected – Milliardo hates playing hide-and-seek with him, because he can never find the boy. Oh, and let's not forget the time Hayate got on to my computer."

The couple forgot about Sally as they argued until she asked, "What happened with your computer?"

"Hayate somehow managed to lock me out and I couldn't break any of the codes. I finally called Heero to see if he could do something. He nearly had a heart-attack as he recognized some of his and Duo's encrypted codes from the war."

"Jesus, Zechs, you never told me that."

"I didn't want to you to get upset," Zechs admitted. "So, what do we do now, Sally?"

"Well, first we get a DNA sample from Hayate and Heero, then a parental test. I still have some of Duo's blood stored to complete the maternal part of the test. Listen, if Hayate turns out to be Heero's son there's going to be an investigation. Duo is still missing," Sally warned.

"I think Heero has been tortured enough. Let's try to give him closure," Zechs said sadly at the thought of giving up his adoptive son that he came to love as his own.

"Fine. I'll see you next month and keep you posted. Bye Zechs. Noin."

Sally walked them to the door. Going back to her desk she made some quick notes in Noin's medical file then picked-up the phone.

"Hey, Mike…Listen, I need a favor…"

oOoOoOo

Duo stood in her living room not recognizing anything. No pictures of family and friends. No awards for saving the world – no, nothing. The furniture was different. The wall paint was different. Even the carpet had been changed.

She walked upstairs. The first bedroom to her left was the nursery. Opening the door, the once decorated baby room was now an office. Duo immediately closed the door, willing her tears to stop, but was unable to keep them from falling. She wiped them way along with the thoughts of her son for now.

Duo walked a little ways down the hallway to the master bedroom. Upon stepping in the room she couldn't believe what she saw. Nothing of hers or Heero's was in the room. Usually, bullets, laptops, gun clips, and such was either on the bed or the dresser or the floor as well as clothes the she didn't bother to pick-up.

She smiled as she remembered how Heero would always nag her about picking up after her self. She shook her head clear of the memory.

Wandering into massive walk-in closet, Duo knew by the look of the clothes that they were not Heero's.

Duo crouched down in the far right corner and pressed the wall panel. A secret door beyond the cross bar slid opened. She was relieved to find the artillery that she hid was still there as well as a change of clothes.

After gathering some weapons and ammo, Duo set about taking a much needed shower.

oOoOoOo

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S ESCAPED!'" Relena screeched to the top of her lungs. The security guard she was talking to flinched at the offensive sound. She was surrounded by incompetent simpletons. They could not watch one washed out Gundam pilot reject, and because of their blunder she was going to lose her only opportunity at happiness.

Well, not if she had anything to say about it.

"Captain, I'm giving you and your men another chance to redeem your selves, otherwise, I'll be force to use different means. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, Minister."

"Good. Now, the first place Duo would have went to would be her home on L1. Intercept her there and bring her back here. I don't care how you do it – just do it."

Relena left to meet her brother. She had a long flight and didn't need any other distractions. She popped two valium pills chasing them down with a large glass of red wine. Hopefully, she would sleep during the shuttle flight to Ll4.

oOoOoOo

Duo was adjusting her black baseball cap when she felt that all too familiar jab of a gun muzzle in her back. She slowly raised her hands cursing herself to the lower pits of hell and back for dropping her guard.

"Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in _my_ house!"

Duo blew at her bangs shaking her head. /What a home coming/

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, is it getting good yet? I hope so. I'm making the chapter short in order to post at least once a week. Now that Duo is home what do you think she's going to do? Is Hayate really Heero's child? Want to know? Stay tune for the next chapter. All comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis


	10. Confrontation

Jealousy  
Chapter 10: Confrontation  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing  
Warnings: none

Summary: Duo is back at home but there is a problem; Earth's Law Enforcement agents are on her tail. Can she elude them? Or will she once again be a Relena's mercy? Also, Zechs and Noin were concerned about Hayate, their adoptive son. Zechs believes the little is Heero's missing child. However, Noin is not ready nor is willing to give up the little boy without a fight.

Notes: This is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_Special thank you to: _Hitokimix Serenity Maxwellx yaekox Monty x Vixen Angelx and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read and enjoy the fic.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Sally some times hated her job – especially when she's right. She just got back the lab work on Hayate Peacecraft. The results yield Zechs' suspicions and Noin's fear – Hayate was indeed Heero's son.

A gentle knock on her office door brought Sally back from her quiet musing.

"It's open," she called out. "Hello, Zechs, just the person I wanted to see."

oOoOoOo

Turning around slowly, Duo came face to face with young man, probably no older than herself.

"Honey, did you find any…thing?" the young female stopped abruptly upon seeing Duo.

"I'm only going to ask you again punk – what are you doing in my house?"

"The question should be – what are _you_ doing in _my_ house?"

"Why you little prick!" the man lunged for Duo and with lightening quick speed, Duo punched him dead center in the gut. The man exhaled a gush of air before dropped to the floor with a low sweep-kick. In the same moment, Duo aimed her backup gun the youth.

Pointing the weapon at the other female, she motioned for the distraught female to sit on the floor along side her partner.

"Now, obviously, there's been some misunderstanding-"

"Yeah, you breaking and entering into our home."

"I have lived in this house for 4 years. Hell, Heero and I made the design of this place," Duo snarled. "Now, why are you here and where the hell is Heero?"

The couple looked at each other before looking back at the boy.

"Mr. Yuy sold us the house almost a year ago." Duo staggered back at the unexpected news. "His wife went missing and after a year of searching for her, he decided that it was time to move on."

Duo dropped to her knees and lowered the gun. The other female slowly crawled over to her (not feeling threaten any longer), and as gently as she could she removed Duo's baseball cap. Beautiful shiny chestnut hair was revealed including the infamous knee-length braid.

"Duo," the woman whispered.

The female in question looked-up. Indigo orbs were brimming with tears. "I lost him. I lost everything that I ever loved," Duo whispered back.

"Where's your baby? You were pregnant when you disappeared."

More tears fell. "She took him. That bitch got rid of him, but my baby is out there – some where."

"Who?"

Duo vehemently shook her head negatively. She said too much all ready. "The less you know the better and I'm sorry for breaking into…y-your house." She rose from the floor and grabbed her duffle bag.

"Wait! Mr. Yuy figured that if you were still alive you might come back here. He left this just in case."

The man went to the chest-of-draws and retrieved some items from it. A credit/check card (the pass code was tape to the back), and a cell phone (preprogrammed with the former pilots cell and work numbers).

"Thank you," Duo said after familiarizing her self with the new phone. Before any other words could be exchanged, screeching tires sounded in the driveway. The couple looked panicked. Duo quickly closed the back wall panel in the closet and dashed downstairs with the couple behind her.

Stopping abruptly at the cupboard under the stairs, Duo unlatched the door. She sighed in relief as there was only minimum amount of stored possessions. She turned to the man and woman.

"Close this after me and whatever you do, do not tell them you saw me, because if you do they will kill you." Then Duo slipped inside the cupboard as there was banging on the front door and glass shattered somewhere from the kitchen. The man did the only thing he could think up at the last possible second.

Earth Law Enforcement agents spotted a man and a woman…having sex by the stairway.

"_Ah, yeah baby...that's it…mmm…harder…oh, right there…"_

The agents stood transfixed mesmerized by the act. Some of them were tugging at their collars. Others turned around grabbing their quickly rising erections – readjusting their bulges.

After some breath taking moments (after the man practically pounded his wife into the wall) the captain said, "Freeze you two!"

Startled gasp erupted from both of them. "Hey! What the fuck is going on! What are you doing my house!"

The woman fasten her blouse trying to cover her exposed breast while the man used his shirt to cover her lower area as he stepped away from her, yanking up his pants.

"We have reason to believe that an armed and dangerous escapee is here. Do you know a Mr. Yuy?"

The couple feigned confusion. "No, we purchased this house from a realtor a couple of years back."

The agents looked angry and disappointed. "Sorry, for uh interrupting you. Good day."

The men in black took their leave. The man and the woman exhaled deeply. They just prayed to kami that Duo make it to her husband safely.

oOoOoOo

Before Heero left Headquarters, he went to his office for more files to work on at home. He requested non-field time since his partner was MIA. He also requested to move into a single desk office. The memory of his violet-eyed wife haunted him to the point of not being able to work.

Heero would stop working on his computer and just stared off into space as Duo's faint lingering scent embraced him, teased him, offering no comfort or love. WuFei or Quatre sometimes find him in an unresponsive state.

Heero entered his office as the lights automatically flickered on. He sat down at this desk sorting through folders of some of his on-going investigation assignments after retrieving a stack from the file cabinet.

About five minutes into his third folder, his cell phone rang. Heero didn't bother checking the caller ID if he had looked he would have known who was calling him without going into shocked.

"Yuy, here." He closed the folder and opened another one.

"**_Heero? It's me."_**

Heero almost dropped his phone. "Duo."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Did you like it that Duo called Heero? I hope so. What do you think Sally is going to talk to Zechs about? Well, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter. Any suggestions and comments are welcomed.

Nemesis


	11. Reunited

Jealousy  
Chapter 11: Reunited  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing  
Warnings: none

Summary: In a surprise revelation, Heero gets a phone call from the last person he expects to hear from, his wife, Duo.

_

* * *

_

_**Special thank you to**: _Hitokimi, Serenity Maxwell, yaeko, Fantasy or Reality, and to everyone who have read and didn't review I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read thus far. I've hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you!

_

* * *

_

Notes: This is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Nothing registered in Zechs' brain as Sally gave him the results of the parental test. Hayate was Heero's son. How were they going to explain this to Heero, but most of all how were they going to explain it to Hayate? No, (Zechs shook his head lightly to clear it) he wasn't too concerned with the child. Hayate would be fine; it was Noin he was worried about. His wife loved the little boy and with her being pregnant right now there was no telling what she might do.

But one thing was for sure: this would definitely rip her apart.

"Zechs?"

"I'm sorry, Sally. This is just a lot to take in at once," Zechs admitted running his fingers through his long platinum hair.

"I'm sorry too, Zechs. I have to file a report to Lady Une. More than likely, she's going to have a meeting to discuss the change of events," Sally concluded. "Do you need for me to talk with Noin?"

"No. This bit of news should come from me," Zechs replied getting ready to take his leave.

"For what it is worth, Zechs, I'm sorry that this is tearing apart your family."

The former Tallgeese pilot stood in the doorway waving off the doctor's apology with a shake of his head. "Don't be sorry, Sally, you're given a friend his life back. Even at the cost of breaking the heart of another."

For long minutes after Zechs' departure, Sally stared blankly at nothing in particular. She groaned into her hands, "Why is it always me?" she muttered to no one.

oOoOoOo

Zechs received a text message from Lady Une as he stepped onto the elevator requesting his presence asap. He got off the on the 13th floor. He swiped his security card in the reader to the right of the glass door. It flashed red briefly before it turned green. The door buzzed to allow entry. He was surprised to see WuFei, Winner, and Barton (actually Winner). He sat down in the chair that Heero was sitting in not fifteen minutes ago.

"I got your page, Lady. Do you have a new assignment for me?"

"Hai." Une released a bit of air hating what she was about to do. "Currently, we are waiting for a search warrant from Earth's Law Enforcement, Judge Kemble."

The stoic agent said nothing wanting to Lady to continue. "I don't know any other way to tell you this, Zechs, but it's a high possibility that your sister may have been involved with Dou's abduction."

oOoOoOo

"Yuy, here."

"**_Heero? It's me."_**

Heero almost dropped his phone. "Duo."

"**_Yeah, baby, it's me. Oh, god (sniff) Heero…I missed you."_**

"Duo, where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"**_He's gone, Heero."_**

"Who?"

"**_Our baby."_**

"We'll worry about that later – right now I'm concerned about you."

"**_I'm on L1, but I'm being followed. Let me come to you."_**

"I'm on L4 with Quatre and the others. Right now I'm at HQ. Who's following you?'

"**_Some men that that bitch hired. She's crazy and if I ever get my hands on her, she's as good as dead."_**

"Who?" Heero asked staring at his cell phone incredulously.

"**_Relena."_**

oOoOoOo

Zechs heaved a tired sigh. He should have known better. "I should be surprised but I'm not. How long before the warrant is ready?"

"I told Yuy that we should have it in about 48 hours."

"Heero was here?"

"Hai, but he's on his way home, why?"

"I…actually, Sally, needs to talk with him and you too," Zechs said. "We've found Heero's son."

Everybody started talking at once overwhelming the Peacecraft heir.

"Where?" WuFei asked. "He's…uh-" but before Zechs could answer fully another question was lobbed toward him.

"Is he alright?" Quatre interjected over WuFei's question. "Well, considering-" again Zechs wasn't allowed to finish his response.

"Does Heero know, yet?" Trowa inquired trying to be heard over her partner and friend. "No, we've just-"

"QUIET!"

All chatter immediately stopped. The agents stared at Une. The normally soft spoken woman changed to the harsh military tone she was famous for during the war.

Sliding her thin wire rimmed glasses up on her slender nose with her middle finger, Une pinned them with fierce gaze that left no room for protest.

"Until this matter is retricifed – there will be _no_ outside discussion. Go home, go work on something but do not approach Preventor Agent Yuy about this. Do I make my self clear?"

They all nodded in silent agreement.

oOoOoOo

By two o'clock in the afternoon. Heero was standing in the middle of the main shuttle terminal docking bay. He was wearing his dark blue baseball cap and leather flight jacket. The weather for the colony was cold with intermediate rain storms. With his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, Heero leaned against a smooth whit column. Quick puffs of air could be seen with each breath Heero blew out.

Another group of passengers shuffled off the shuttle, but he didn't see the one he was looking for. He was about to sit down to wait for the next arriving passengers when he was without warning staring into pair of misty violets.

Neither said a word.

Time stopped for both.

Breathing became near impossible.

Slowly, Heero eased his hands out of their warm confines to touch the cool unblemished skin of his wife. Duo leaned into the callous hands of her husband. She circled Heero's neck with her arms, drawing him closer to her as he wrapped his one arm around her waist whilst the other hand cupped the back of her neck to close the gap between them.

Lips touched.

The result was instantaneous. Senses ignites at the remembrance of the tantalizing aroma that each of their bodies were giving off. Heero deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue into his wife's open and willing mouth. His hands automatically moved to caress Duo's breasts. Duo moaned as she was assaulted from her husband.

Their lungs burned with the need for air. The people around them watched in rapt pleasure at the erotic show that the reunited couple just displayed. When they parted and their senses returned to normal, clapping resounded in the terminal.

"Aishiteru, koibito," Heero whispered while rubbing his thumb across pink swollen lips.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did you like that? I hope so. Now that Heero and Duo are back together, now what? Well, to find out please stay tuned for the next chapter. Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis


	12. Tears of joy

Jealousy  
Chapter 12 Tears of joy  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing  
Warnings: This is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine

Summary: In a surprise revelation, Heero gets a phone call from the last person he expects to hear from, his wife, Duo.

_

* * *

**Special thank you to:**__Vixen Angel, Serenity Maxwell, yaeko, Fantasy or Reality, and _To everyone who have read and didn't review I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read thus far. I've hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you!

* * *

A/N: I apologize for now getting around to updating but I've been on a much needed vacation. As I had promise a weekly update I will get the next chapter up in order to get back on schedule.

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The car ride to Heero's house was spent in silence; neither wanted to break the spell of enjoying each others company with talking about unpleasant memories of the kidnapping.

The couple was greeted by Natalie, in a flood of tears; the housekeeper embraced her long lost but found employer. The middle age woman pulled both Heero and Duo into the house. She immediately set about running a bath for Duo as well as whipping up something to eat - she was much to thin for the older woman's peace of mind.

Natalie made sure that Duo was full. She then called a cab and checked her self into a hotel – compliments of Heero. She decided that it would be best of she left for the night to give them some time alone after being separated for over a year.

Noticing the tired look in his wife's purple eyes, Heero grabbed her hand leading her into his (well, theirs now) bedroom, but Duo paused at the threshold.

"Doushita, Duo?" (What the matter, Duo?)

"I…uh…damn it, Heero…why do I feel...so incomplete?"

Heero gathered his wife in his arms as she silently cried. "Shh…it's okay. We will get through this. I promise," he vowed but for now, Heero led Duo to bed. Turning down the bed covers Duo slid in the coolness of the bed. Heero as got in on the other side and lay down next to her and gathered her in his arms.

He kept watch throughout the night.

oOoOoOo

The following morning Duo woke to the mouth watering smell of coffee, bacon, toast and eggs. She turned over in bed only to find a small bundle of lilies where Heero should have been lying. Duo sat up in bed inhaling her favorite flower. Heero entered some time later with a tray weighed down with food.

"I hope you're hungry?"

"Yeah, I am, but its not for food," she replied with a devious smirk.

Duo moved the tray onto the floor, pulling her husband on top of her – easing her hands into his boxers sliding them off his hips, exposing his bare ass to the world. Heero cupped her breast as he kissed her neck then along her jaw line to her mouth. Heero thrust his hips forward as Duo gripped him tighter, moving her hand up and down, but their foreplay didn't get far because they were interrupted by the chime of the doorbell.

"Don't answer that," Duo panted as she spread her legs, rubbing the head of Heero's penis back and forth over her throbbing slick clit.

As much as he wanted to stay and finish, he couldn't. "It might be WuFei with the search warrant," Heero replied. However, Duo was a determined woman and she was not going to be denied.

She wrapped her legs around Heero's waist bringing them down to rest on his ass and pushed him inside of her.

"Uhh," Heero breathe out closing his eyes in rapture.

She moaned in satisfaction at the feel of her husband's pulsating length. Heero was too stunned to protest but since when should he be surprise by his wife.

Heero focused on making love to his lover, his life-partner, his Shinigami.

Neither heard the front door crashing to the floor with a loud thud nor did they hear the heavy footfalls coming up the stairs, but they did hear a loud, "Oh, my!" from Quatre, who quickly covered his sensitive eyes, while WuFei and Trowa gapped at their friend having sex with some unknown woman – some hooker.

But unfortunately hidden on the underside of the sheet was a tattoo of a scythe crossed over a gun on a pale creamy thigh that would have identified the female.

oOoOoOo

Forty-five minutes later, Heero walked into his living room and into the adjoining kitchen where his friends were waiting quietly chatting.

Heero sat down with a cup of black coffee. His hair was still damp from his shower. His dark green tank top cling to skin in small patches as it soaked some of the water that was left.

"Did Une obtain a warrant?" he asked after trying a sip of the hot streaming brew. Heero looked about the kitchen as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, which it didn't. Well, from whose point-of-view, one might say.

"Uh, Heero…we were just w-wondering…um, who is that?" Quatre asked timidly.

His heart was getting mixed messages. On one hand he could trust the person Heero was sleeping with. Quatre was getting a warm and comfortable aura from the mysterious female, but on the other hand his heart was sending out warnings – he need to be alert – as they all need to be.

"Actually, Yuy, Winner is being too polite,so I'll ask and don't give us any of your bullshit either. To put it bluntly: who is _that_ harlot and how could you betray Maxwell like that by sleeping with another?" WuFei vented.

"Did someone say my name?"

Six pair of eyes widen at the sound and sight of a slender, ex-Gundam pilot with a long chestnut braid. Duo Maxwell-Yuy stood at the carpet's edge before stepping into the kitchen.

Quatre was the first to jump out of his chair to lunged him self at the self proclaimed Shinigami. The short blonde was followed by his taller spouse then WuFei.

As they hugged her, showered her with kisses on the cheek, Duo locked her purple gaze with intense sparkling Cobalt orbs.

After a year of loneliness locked away from family and friends, Duo finally allowed her self to relax in comfort and security.

They were back together again.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: So, you tell me. I know it was a little fluffy but it had to come down to the gang getting back together. Any comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis


	13. He's my son!

Jealousy  
Chapter 13: He's my son!  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARINGS: This is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Notes: As promised here is another chapter to make up for going on vacation. Also, I hope that I've answered all of questions that were asked in the review. If not please let me know if you are still unsure or confused about something, because I don't want you lost. Please don't forget this is not beta-read: Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_**Special thank you to**_: Hitokimi, Serenity Maxwell, Fantasy or Reality, yaeko and to those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Once again the Peacecrafts found them selves in the Chief of Staff's office, but this time they were joined by Lady Une. Hayate was playing in the romper room just two doors down the hallway. Occasionally, Zechs would tug at his high collar white dress shirt.

The tension in the office was becoming thick. Sally blew out a breath of air and opened the discussion of why they were there.

"I'm glad all of you could meet with me on short notice," Sally began. She was not sure of how Noin was going to react to the news.

Surprisingly, Zechs was quite calm. The former first Lieutenant had enough time to come to terms with the probability that he and his wife would lose the adorable toddler. One the flip side of the coin, it just doesn't seem fair that they had to give up Hayate. However, deep down Zechs also knew that Heero had every right to the child – his son. Zechs just hoped that Noin didn't take it too badly.

To bad he didn't get an opportunity before hand to inform her of the tests results.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you but the DNA tests that were done is 99.98 accurate – Hayate is Heero's son," Sally finally announced.

Time stopped for Noin then slowed to go forward. This was not something that she wanted to her nor did she want to accept. Lady Une stared wide eyed at the Preventor's head doctor.

"Are you sure, Sally? I mean…what is the likelihood-"

"No! Hayate is my son! And I will not give him up!"

The others were not taken aback by Noin's outburst. The clock was ticking down to zero until she had exploded. It was just a matter of when she would protest about giving Hayate to his biological father.

"Noin, I can't say that I know what you're feeling, but to keep Heero from his son is wrong and you know that."

"Zechs and I love that little boy and I will not see him hurt or uprooted from a stable environment because you feel that Heero should start playing the role of a Father. I, for one, believe that he is incapable of taking care of him self least a one-year-old," Noin defended.

Luckily, the shrill of Lady Une's cell phone cut the growing heated argument. Happy for the interruption, Une flipped it opened. The break allowed everyone to collect them selves. Moments passed and Une returned her attention back to the others with a slight smile on her normally passive countenance.

"Sally, that was Heero, he's down in triage right now. He's requesting our presence and for you to examine someone for him," Une said not going into great detail.

"Wait-a-minute, we're not finished," Noin voiced clearly upset.

"Luceriza, let it go," Zechs demanded.

"Damn it, Milliardo! This is our son we are talking about and you just want me to 'let it go'?" Noin asked stunned. "What kind of father are you?"

Ignoring the insulting comment, Zechs placed a comforting handed on top of her small swell. "This is our child – how would you feel if he or she was snatched away from you?"

He waited for her to answer.

"Devastated," she softly replied placing a hand on top of his.

He continued on. "And now have the chance to have your child back. How would you feel then?"

Tears marred Noin's vision as she came to realize how selfish she was being. "Elated," was her honest confession.

Zechs pulled her chair close to his, pay no attention to his commanding officer and his doctor, he cradled his wife's head in his gloved hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"We gave Hayate a loving home when we thought that no body wanted him – abandon by his parents, but this is not the case. Hero and Duo very much wanted a baby. That little boy is every inch of Heero right down to his glare and every inch of Duo right down to her violet colored eyes to that disarming smile.

"But sweetheart you know in your heart that Hayate is not happy, at least not with us. The only time he shows any type of emotions is when he sees Heero."

"Yeah, I know," Noin sniffled eyes spilling over with tears.

"Then let us show him one more act of love, okay?"

Noin nodded. "Okay," she whispered. Her nose was wet and runny from crying. Sally had long ago given her some tissue but the water works didn't shut off just yet. If anything the soon-to-be mother bawled even more.

"Maybe it would be beneficial for the two of you to accompany us," Une interjected her voice wavered a bit from the emotional sight of her friends.

She couldn't understand how Sally could deal with it. Une knew that she probably kill her self within a week of she had to deal with people on a high emotional level every day.

oOoOoOo

The triage center was in a state of chaos. Corridors were flooded with endless bodies of various injuries – gunshot wounds, stab wounds, and just about any other injury that agents receive out in the field.

The hospital also served as a medical facility to the surrounding residential area.

Sally, Zechs, Noin, and Une stepped off the elevator and were greeted by Sally's husband. Normally, the young Chinese Preventor would be at the hospital late in the evening making sure that his subordinates were getting treated or to pick her up at the end of a long and rough eighteen hour shift.

Usually, WuFei would be teaching a training class before doing any paperwork or field assignments. The ex-terrorist kissed his spouse and said a brief hello to his co-workers.

"None of your agents are hurt, are they?"

"No. We finally got a break in the case. I have another agent on my team that needs medical clearance before we go to Earth," WuFei explained.

They rounded the corner to exam unit #2. As they neared, they heard a familiar voice.

"_Oh, How 'bout that time when we had to go undercover to that Gentlemen's Club as Dancers?"_

A harmonious laugh followed the question then Trowa added her two cents, "Yeah, Quatre was completely red with embarrassment for nearly a month after we busted the place."

More laughter filled the busy hallway.

(gasp) "Oh, my god," Sally whispered not really trusting her eyes. She let go of WuFei's hand.

Zechs, Noin, and Une stood fixed at the threshold.

Bright indigo orbs turned to the new visitors. "Um, hey guys. What's up?" Duo drawled with a waved.

Sally smiled and embraced her friend in a fierce hug.

"Sally….please…let…go…" Duo was struggling to breathe. More rounds of laughter erupted.

"Well, I must say that this is the most excitement any of us have had in a long time," Une said wiping her eyes. "Welcome home, Duo."

"Thank you, Lady."

At that moment Noin walked up to Duo. The ex-pilot startled a gasp at the noticeable bump of the other female. She immediately lost her beaming smile and a forlorn look over took her Elven features, but there was something simmering in her eyes that Noin couldn't identify.

"Uh, I guess congratulations are in order," Duo said sadly.

"Thanks. I know this is an unexpected but I would like to have a 'Welcome back' party for you, is that okay?" Noin ask hesitantly.

"I would like that but I have some unfinished business to take care back on Earth; maybe later."

Noin opened her mouth to responded but Zechs beat her to it. He stepped further into the room.

"Please, Duo, we cannot accept 'no' for an answer," the aristocrat said. "Besides, everyone will be there. As a matter of fact, after I leave here I'm meeting my sister. She's here for two weeks on business-"

Just then Duo leaped from the exam table and pinned Zechs to the floor.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!"

He was taken by surprise, but Zechs stilled. He was staring up at a gleaming black barrel of a gun with Duo Maxwell-Yuy holding it. Violet eyes blazing with suppressed rage. Duo was breathing heavily trying to keep her temper under control.

"Where.is.my.son?"

Another five sets of guns were instantly aimed and cocked at Duo.

"How did you know?"

"His scent is all over you and Noin, and I just couldn't attack a pregnant woman, now could I?' Duo replied sarcastically.

Zechs clamped his mouth shut. She did have a point. Duo was a bitch but she would harm an innocent.

"Maxwell, how could you accuse Zechs of something like that?" WuFei asked.

They still didn't get the entire story from their one-time enemy on the whereabouts of Heero and Duo's child.

"Because it's the truth. Tell them Trowa! Tell them about the _Sensory Bond_," Duo grounded out.

"The others looked to the tall green-eyed brunette. Trowa slowly eased out of the defensive position and sheathed her weapon.

"The _Sensory Bond_ is part of the _Sensory Project,_" Trowa began in a low monotone voice. The voice Quatre called her teaching voice. "We bond to the fetus during pregnancy. The father would also bond to the baby but only after it is born. Whereas for Duo and I we are able to locate our child out of a crowd or follow his or her scent," Trowa explained. "It is the same pheromones that led us to our life-partners."

"The pheromones are released upon conception for us to keep track of our children. Should our child be taken we would be able to follow his or her scent. The bond works the other way as well. The child is enabled to finds us should he or she become separated from us. The Doctors made a fail safe plan of preventing the kidnapping of our children. They were vital should anything happen to us and another war break out."

"You knew?" Heero accused his co-worker. His glare made Zechs flinch.

"We just found out yesterday."

"And still you said nothing?"

"I was under orders not to say anything until we arrest Relena," Zechs said.

"What does Relena have to do with this," Sally asked not liking the picture she was painting from the on-going conversation.

"Our so-called Vice-Foreign Minister is the one who snatched me right outside my house on my way to see you, Sally. The same whacked out bitch that took my son from me and dumped him, only god knows where, but since I smell him on you two he was in good hands. Now, if you don't mind, I want him," Duo nearly snarled.

The situation was extremely tense. Quatre, WuFei, Une, and Noin finally lowered their firearms. Noin left to go back upstairs to retrieve Hayate. Zechs was still on the floor being held captive by Duo.

Long minutes ticked by before the curtain was slid back to reveal a small little boy with shoulder length messy brown hair and the biggest purple eyes anyone has ever seen on a child.

The child took in the sight of every one present. "'ello U'cle Cat and U'cle Tro," came the light cheerful nasally voice. The two nodded to him. They never bothered correcting him about Trowa. They reasoned that he would eventually figure it out.

Then Hayate saw Lady Une and waved politely to her. He then spotted Sally and WuFei, he also waved to them. Next he saw Duo sitting on top of Zechs (she no longer had him at gun point) with Heero standing behind them.

Hayate took a step forward. Large purple eyes locked onto a mirror set. Duo extracted herself from Zechs and kneeled on the floor. Tears instantly sprang forth as Hayate ran into out stretched arms, and scooped him up.

He said the one word that Noin never heard him use for her, "MOMMY!"

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did'ya feel kinda sad for Noin? I did. Everything is how it should be or is it?Want to know if Relena gets caught? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis


	14. Together again

Jealousy  
Chapter 14: Together again (whole again)  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This chapter has been edited. If you would like the uncensored version please email me.

Notes: I'm pleased to announcement that _Jealousy _has made over 3400 hits, which beat out _Give me one more chance_. Also as a friendly reminder this is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Summary: Heero and Duo are together as well as having their son with them.

* * *

**_Special thank you to_**: Serenity Maxwell, Fantasy or Reality, yaeko and to those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy! 

oOoOoOo

Smoke wafted through the spacious hotel suite. The white-greyish wisp of mist swirled around the smoker's head like a snake being charmed to wiggle about an entrancing horn.

Relena was stretched out on the sofa in the living room in her privacy suite. Not that long ago she had began smoking along with drinking. Ever since she acquired the low class tramp, Relena was feeling her internal beast raging to be set free. To do something other than uphold her goodness and wholesome girl next door persona.

She took another drag from her cig before blowing out a straight stream of smoke.

The wall clock directly opposite of her showed that is was all ready passed 6:30 in the evening and by this point Relena was becoming agitated that her brother hasn't phoned her.

/What is keeping Milliardo/ The thought never occurred to her that her brother was having an emotional interlude with his wife.

The Peacecraft siblings were having dinner tonight. Afterwards, Relena was going to visit Heero, provided that she could find him. Subsequent to his move to L4, all plans of seducing him went out the window. He kept his address restricted. Even though she tried to have him followed, he had managed to vanish without a trace. Heck, she even went as far as to ask Quatre where Heero live. Again, she was met with politeness but the Arabian was tight lipped.

Relena mostly wanted to see her former bodyguard to find out if he slut of a wife showed up. A smile crept onto Relena's face. What did it matter if Duo showed? Heero would never take her back because she lost the baby. Hopefully, it died when she dropped it off in that alley after it was born.

Not giving it another thought, Relena stood and stretched her tired muscles then walked into the bedroom to shower and dress for an evening out.

Hopefully, by time she was finished getting ready, Milliardo would be on his way.

oOoOoOo

Night had fallen and Heero had his family back home where they belong.

His (or rather their) housekeeper, Natalie, was so delighted at having a child under foot she set about making the third bedroom livable.

Because there was no other place for Hayate to sleep, Natalie offered her bedroom to the little boy, which was located downstairs between the kitchen and the living room. Thus she would camp out on the sofa.

Heero sat on the edge of the bed watching his wife brush out her long damp hair. Unable to sit away from her, Heero plunked the brush from Duo's hands and began tending to the wet tresses.

Once he was finished braiding the thick rope of chestnut hair and tying it off, Heero placed his hands on top of Duo's shoulders. Duo leaned back against her husband's firm stomach. Basking in the powerful feel of rippling muscles, oh, how she missed this! The loving comfort of her lover's embrace made her feel whole again.

The couple shared the comfortable silence. Every thing was working out with only one loose end to take of. When Sally finished examining Duo, Lady Une held a meeting on the next course of action…

"Stop thinking about it, koi," Heero said breaking into her dark thoughts.

"I can't help _but_ think about it, Heero."

"Relena has no place in our home lest of all, our bedroom."

"You're right…as always," Duo replied blowing damp bangs out of her eyes. "I'm exhausted," she suddenly announced, yawning for effect.

"Me too. Let's go to bed."

Hero held out his hand to her and led Duo to bed. Hero striped out of his clothes down to his cotton boxer shorts.

Duo slipped out of her terry cloth robed. She wore only a light purple lace slip over and nothing else. The minute Heero saw the see-through lingerie, he wanted to throw his wife on the bed and have his way with her. They could smell each other's arousal.

Heero stepped up to Duo, gliding his fingers over bare shoulders sliding the straps off and letting the flimsy material fall to the floor in a bundle heap pooling at Duo's feet.

Duo stood motionless as her husband kissed down her neck, to her shoulder, then to her collar bone, making a trail to her pert breasts. Duo felt her legs going to Jell-O.

Heero sensing that she was about drop he picked her up by the waist and laid her down on the bed then continuing on he descent to the place that was calling him.

Both panting heavily tried to move into a comfortable position instead of hanging off the edge of the bed but they were spent.

Finally after what seemed like hours, which was only ten minutes, Heero and Duo crawled their way to the head of the bed on shaky limbs.

oOoOoOo

Looking at the glowing red digits, the alarm clock read 12:01 in the morning. Heero threaded his fingers through Duo's hair. He broke the band on the braid after their third round of lovemaking. He could only imagine Natalie's reaction to all the noise that they were making when they come down for breakfast.

Duo was cuddled securely about him – just like the night before. He wasn't going to loose her again. He had been parted from her for too damn long. Duo was his world and nothing was going to take her away from him. Not even Relena.

She was next on his list of people to kill. No one knew and it was going to stay that way.

Apparently, Relena had been a naughty girl. A girl with too much power and the world didn't need another Mariemaia Khushrenada one was enough. Thankfully, the General's daughter came round at the last second or else Heero would have been forced to kill her.

None of his friends knew of his special assignments – how could they? For all intent purposes, Heero was a field agent going about the colonies and earth to prevent possible rebellions and/or possible coup de tats. He was still the perfect soldier. An assassin, and his next target was Relena Darlian-Peacecraft.

Oh, how was he going to enjoy this assignment, especially after all the shit she has put his family through. Nothing was going to keep him from killing that bitch.

Taking his own advice, Heero emptied his head of Relena, mediating to the sound of Duo's relaxed breathing. With one last look at the clock (1:13am), Heero straighten the covers. Duo would be waking in another hour or so, and he wanted to be well rested if he was going take her again. He drifted off into a light slumber.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? I know I kinda broke the mood toward the end but I needed to upset for the next chapter. So, Relena didn't get busted, yet, but don't worry, time is slowly running out. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Any comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis


	15. Attacked

Jealousy  
Chapter 15: Attacked  
Pairing: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: none

Summary: Hayate is where he belongs now with Heero and Duo. Heero and the other Gundam pilots are going to earth with a search warrant. Will Relena be arrested for kidnapping? Or will she walk away?

* * *

**_Special thank you to_**: Elliott's girl, Hitokimi, d, Fantasy or Reality, Serenity Maxwell, yaeko,and to those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Note: Unfortunately, I will not be able to update every week. I've started a new position that is taking me from my writing, so I will only be updating now every other week until I can get accustomed to my new schedule.

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The Firestorm team that went to earth was divided into groups. The first group consisted WuFei and Trowa. They went to the deserted underground parking garage to investigate the homicide. The second group consisted of Heero and Quatre. They went to the Sanc Kingdom with the search warrant as well as forensic and K-9 units.

The Peacecraft palace was getting a thorough search through. Zechs had also accompanied them to locate secrete passages. Unfortunately, because of safety precautions for the Minister only Heero and Quatre were allowed access in the underground tunnels and hidden corridors of the stone fortress, but they still handled a dog, so it could detect Duo's scent. At least that was Quatre's reasoning for having the animal, conveniently forgetting that Heero could also detect his wife's scent.

As for Duo, Lady Une made her wait at home; this gave her time to get acquainted with her one-year-old son.

oOoOoOo

Nothing ever turns out how one plans his or her day. Duo went back to Sally as requested to under go a series of tests including a physical. The medical center was thankful empty in the early morning hours and Duo was able to by-pass the media that usually hung out by the front entrance.

After a long drawn out conversation with Heero, Duo decided that it would be in their son's best interest to leave his name as it was and they would only change his surname and fill-out the proper forms with the courts to legally have Hayate's records official.

Duo some times stand out in a crowd when she wasn't being incognito, but her day so far was turning to be uneventful. That was until she ran into Noin.

Mother and son entered the small waiting room only to be confronted by the very woman who wanted to keep them apart. Hayate quickly ducked behind his mother seeking her protection as Noin reached out to him.

Shocked and hurt by him running from her, Noin turned hateful eyes on Duo.

"Well, I see you have all ready managed to turn him against me," Noin sneered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Noin. He's doing what is natural for him. How much damage do you think I can do in a short amount of time?"

"You're a Gundam pilot. I know what you are capable of."

"I don't have to justify my son's actions because you're the one who's feeling hurt."

"He's my son! I raised him. Gave him a nurturing home and you took him from me!"

"No, Noin, Hayate was never your son," Duo replied.

The one sentence was a slap to the face.

The one sentence, Noin knew to be true and she heard it from her husband countless of times in a more loving and caring tone, but hearing it from someone other than Milliardo sounded harsh and cruel.

Both women stood in tense silence with Hayate slightly quivering behind his mother's legs.

"Look, Noin, I'm sorry-"

"No, Duo, you're right. I had no right to even think it least of all say it."

Noin turned around and left not bothering to wait to be called.

"Mrs. Yuy?"

Duo looked down at her son and picked him up to comfort him and went into her appointment.

oOoOoOo

The agents spent an entire day at the Peacecraft palace and came up with nothing. Things didn't get any better once WuFei and Trowa arrived with news of how their investigation went.

"Are you sure, WuFei?"

"I'm positive, Heero. Duo's death signature was evident – it was a goddamn massacre. Now, here's my theory based on the coroner's report, the pictures and the crime scene: Maxwell was either sexually assaulted or she was about to be, I'm leaning toward the latter than the former.

"Also one of the victims was striped down to his under shorts and three of them were indecent," WuFei summed up for his friend then lowered his voice on the last bit of information. "There was also a high volume of semen present."

Heero stared incredulously at the former Shenlong pilot. "What did Sally say after her initial exam of Duo?" WuFei asked.

Heero shook himself. He couldn't believe that his wife was gang raped – there was no possible way. "She said that everything was fine. Sally said nothing about Duo being assaulted," he hissed his temper rising wishing those guys weren't dead just so he could put a bullet in them, but his next words were cut off as a familiar scent caught his attention.

They were in the south-west wing near one of the towers. Heero opened the door to a large spacious room with security doors leading to the balcony. A canopy bed was in the middle of the room, Heero fingered the linen and think curtains on the bed as Quatre went through the chest-of-drawers and the closet.

The next room over was some type of medical lab. The lab was empty but the hum of the computers could be heard in the quietness. By the looks of the lab it was use no so long ago. Everything was clean. No dust could be found any of the surfaces or the windows.

Still there was nothing.

The fucking place had nothing, yet Heero's nose was telling him otherwise.

"I hope everything is to your satisfactory, gentlemen?"

"What is this lab used for?" Trowa asked not bothering to look at Relena. She was examining one of the computer's hard drives while simultaneously checking for missing data on the others.

Relena didn't like her either. She was as much of a bitch as Duo.

"This is the medical facility for this part of the palace. Each wing has a fully equipped lab similar to this one just in case something happens to any of the guests who are staying in this section," Relena answered truthfully.

"Well, everything is clear, Heero. We're finished here. I'm going to check on Quatre and Zechs," Trowa announced ignoring the shorter female.

"I'm done with my report too. I'll see you back a HQ. Good day Minister," WuFei said leaving Heero alone with Relena.

Now realizing that she was alone with Heero, Relena cast him a bright smile. Heero cringed. He felt like a lamb being sent to the lions den, but this was business.

"I'd hope we could have talked under better circumstance, Heero."

Heero came flushed to Relena – the bane of his existence. His hand traveled along her arms until she leaned into his touch. His face only inches apart from hers.

"I know that Duo was here, Relena."

The spell broken, wide cornflower eyes stared unblinking into cold expressionless Cobalt's.

"Duo was never here, Heero," she answered too sweetly.

Heero sniffed her – inhaling deeply. "You reek of fear as well as arousal, Relena, like a bitch in heat. Do you not know that I can smell that on you as well as the others? The only difference is that none of them can filter Duo's scent like me. No amount of cleaning solution is going to wash out her scent."

He continued to assess the shivering blonde in front of him. Heero chuckled as she tried to break free of his hold.

"I do not have to stand here and be insulted-"

"Oh, I think that you do, Relena." His grip tightened. "Were you hoping that after Duo and my son were dead that I would reciprocate your feelings? The truth of the matter is that you didn't plan on me being chemically matched to someone.

"Face it, Relena, you never had a fucking chance in hell with me – you're too weak. I need a strong woman who can think on her feet in life or death situations. Not whine every time she gets a paper cut or be scared out of her mind if someone puts a gun to her head. You're too emotional. Emotions will get you killed," Heero seductively whispered in her ear bringing her to tears, but his next words cut to the quick.

"Hell, even if Duo had been a male, there would still have been a way for us to produce an heir, away for me to love 'him' because 'he' completes me.

Tears now spilled forth. "Why? I would have been good for you, Heero?" Relena sobbed.

She didn't want to hear this. Could Milliardo have been right? Again she blamed that whore and mad scientists.

"You kidnap my pregnant wife. Did you honestly think that I would ever give up finding them?"

Heero pushed Relena away from him – disgusted that he had to stand that close to her. The shove was so forceful that she fell. Heero reached into his jacket pocket and threw an envelope to Relena.

"What's this?"

"I'm serving you with a Restraining Order – you are to stay away from me and my family – if I ever catch you within 200 feet of us I **_will_** kill you – Minister or not."

She fumed. /You are mine/

Before Heero could figure out what was happening, Relena launched herself at him. She jumped onto his back as he tuned to walk out of the door, hooking her legs around his waist locking them at the ankles.

One of her hands fisted in his hair while the other struck out repeatedly at any open place on his back and neck. Heero back into the stone wall to knocked her off. He repeated the action three more times until Relena fell unconscious. She slumped to floor as Heero slipped her arms and legs from around his body.

He bent down and threw the Minister over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Heero was unexpectedly greeted at the end of the corridor by Zechs and the other ex-pilots. Scrapping and thumping was muffled as Quatre placed his ear to the door to hear what was being said between them after WuFei shut the door behind them to allow Heero and Relena some privacy.

Throwing the doors open, cracking the frame in the process, they bumped into each other coming to a sudden stop. They had heard the struggle, but what they saw was something out of the movies. Heero calmly walked passed them not saying a word with Relena draped over his right shoulder.

Once they were back in Relena's office (where he dumped her unceremoniously onto the sofa), Heero went to the security room, there he reviewed the tape with audio, watching as Relena attacked him.

The security guard burnt an Mp3 disk for him. Well, it was a good thing at the position of Vice-Foreign Minister was only a term of five years and not a life time post or else Heero would be playing body guard to an in-mate Minister.

The Minister (just like every body else) was not above-the-law. Relena lashed out and threaten a government Law Enforcement Agent.

Heero smirked. Even though they didn't find anything linking Relena to Duo's abduction, he had more than enough evidence to get her thrown out office with at least two ears of jail time plus twelve months of probation.

And that thought alone was pleasing whole heartedly to bring a smile to his otherwise none expressive visage. He just prayed to the powers that be that this small punishment would appease his wife.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? I hope it was worth the wait. Did you think that Relena was going to get busted? Yeah, I did too but it didn't happen but Heero knows the 411. Tell me your thoughts. Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis


	16. Scott free

Jealousy  
Chapter 16: Scott free  
Pairing: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: none

Summary: Relena went too far and attacked Heero. Will Relena be punished for striking out at a Law Enforcer? But what's this, Duo is feeling off. Can she figure out what's wrong with her before it's too late?

Notes: I am pleased to announce I finally found a beta-reader. Thank you Hitokimi for taking on a big project for me! Also, I apologize for taking such a long time to update but life has been getting in the way, but luckily I've been doing my work and will have another chapter up by Saturday.

_

* * *

_

_Special thanks to: _Fantasy or Reality, yaeko, Hitokimi, and to those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

/ Thoughts /

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The weeks following the search of the Peacecraft palace and Heero's attack could only be described as chaotic. Nothing in the Preventor's circle could go right.

After carefully viewing the disk, Une told the disgruntled agents that Judge Kemble (the same judge that granted the search warrant) dismissed the case, stating that there was not enough evidence to impeach the Minister.

Once the hearing was over the Judge pulled Une aside.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_The long time friends said nothing as the Judge removed his black robe and settled into the worn leather chair behind his desk. It squeaked every time he would either tilt back or sit-up. Swirling the glass tumbler of Bacardi, the Judge sighed._

"_Ann, I'm sorry if my decision upset your men, but Miss Peacecraft has kept the peace between the colonies and the Earth going on near five years."_

"_Mitch, You don't have to explain the situation to me, but that girl is playing with fire, and you know what they say about playing with fire."_

_He ran a hand over his face. Dark circles were starting to stand out under his chocolate eyes._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My top field Agents are Assassins, Mitch. One word from the higher ups and Relena is good as dead. Trust me on this – Relena needs to have a psyche eval. She is to the point of stalking Agent Yuy and I fear that his patience has just about run out at keeping her at arms length."_

"_Okay, let's say that we **do** manage to get her out of office, who then would replace her?"_

_Une smirked. Uh-oh that look didn't bode too well. "We have two candidates: Treize Khushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft."_

_Mitch sputtered as he choked on the harsh dark liquid. "You got to be shittin' me? Please say you're joking, Ann?"_

_However, when he glanced up after receiving no reply he realized indeed his friend was not joking, at all._

"_Give me one good damn reason why either of those maniacs should be let back into power?"_

"_For one: both feel that the Vice-Foreign Minister is abusing her power. For another both know how to keep peace without being corrupted. Lastly, neither have a thing for Agent Yuy."_

_The judge stood, walking to the liquor cabinet to re-fill his glass._

"_Alright, Ann, I'll back you with this but Relena has to be dealt with first," Mitch said finally conceding to the offer Lady Une made._

"_Don't worry. I have it on high authority that she will be dealt with accordingly."_

_The two friends embraced each other and parted ways feeling better about getting the youngest Peacecraft out of office._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

Turning over in bed, Une gazed at her lover. Treize was undeniable handsome in sleep as well as awake. The moon light luminated their bedroom. It was dimly lit but she could still make his pale aristocratic features – copper brown hair, slender nose, rosy thin lips, high cheek bones – Treize was every inch of pure-blood nobility.

In the days to come would be difficult for him and Zechs. She wasn't sure if either was ready to take on the role of Vice-Foreign Minister after being out of the lime light for quite some time.

But she would be there for them when the time comes – for now she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed coverings and wrapped her self around the lithe body of the former Oz General.

oOoOoOo

There was absolutely nothing on television.

Duo must have surfed over six hundred channels (twice) and could not find one single thing of interest.

Hayate was curled up on the floor next to the sofa covered with a blanket taking a nap.

Two and a half weeks had passed since Heero had left for earth. He called last night to let her know that he was coming back home later today but for her not to wait up for him. He would be arriving some time after two in the morning.

He explained about what happened with Relena and what the Judge's ruling had been. Needless to say, Duo was not happy. She had taken her son horse back riding to get her mind off the fact Relena got away with kidnapping, and child neglect (which included several counts of abuse), but Duo wasn't going to let that get her down.

Right now her first responsibility was to care of Hayate and protect him at all cost.

Sighing, Duo quietly, as stealth was second nature to her, padded to the sliding glass door. The yard was open and free of trees that included tall hedges or anything that could hide a person.

She had been feeling cranky for a couple of weeks and blew it off as nerves but whatever was having her on edge was affecting her sleep. Natalie even commented on how exhausted she looked – dull, swollen indigo orbs would close at the drop of a dime.

Finally, giving-in to what her body wanted, Duo just sleep the day away waking periodically to make sure Hayate was where she left him, which was right below her on the playing with his Lego big blocks.

The sky came alive with twinkling light. If there was one good thing that Duo missed about the earth, it would be being able to sit under the dark blue sky and gaze forever at the endless clusters of gas that made stars.

oOoOoOo

_L4 Colony, Winner Estate_

The sound of heavy luggage being dropped, echoed down the foyer and beyond of the grand mansion. Quatre dragged the last of the carry-on pieces inside and gently placed them next to the door.

"I'm going to check on Makita," Trowa said as she ascendant the white spiral stair case not waiting for an answer from her husband.

All was quiet in the nursery. Trowa dismissed the nanny and peeked in on her little treasure.

The toddler was sleeping with her favorite toy, a white winged dragon with piercing emerald eyes, a gift from Heero when she was born. Trowa gently caressed her daughter's head. She ran her hand down thick platinum locks to a smooth chubby cheek.

Trowa studied her baby for a little bit longer then placed her hand over the slight curve of her stomach. She smiled in thought but it quickly turned to a frown. She didn't know how long that she would be able to conceal her expanding girth from her husband. Quatre was all ready becoming suspicious of her being sick on most mornings.

And after an argument over her hearth, three months back, Trowa went to Sally, only to have the doctor confirm what she knew – she was pregnant.

The tall brunette tiredly sat down in the rocking chair with a pillow to cover her. Green eyes slowly faded from view. Trowa was asleep within minutes.

Down stairs in the kitchen, a certain blonde was contemplating his marriage over a half eaten turkey and cheese on rye sandwich.

He couldn't figure out what was going-on with his wife. There was no way for them to fall out of love – the bond that they share would not allow them to separate from each other.

Quatre pulled at his hair in frustration. /So, what in the name of Allah, am I doing wrong/

The petite Arabian stood, gathering his half finished snack and empty glass of milk, placed them in the sink, and went upstairs.

Upon entering the Master bedroom, Quatre noticed that it was cold and empty. He sighed. Trowa must have opted to sleep in the baby's room, again. He quickly showered and readied himself for bed.

He turned down the bed coverings before pulling out an extra pillow and blanket. Once inside the nursery, Quatre settle his items about his slumbering wife then looked in on his daughter.

She was awake, somewhat, her light green eyes didn't stay focus for long with her lids fluttering before drifting shut.

Quatre lower the side of the crib to kiss her good night. Now, suddenly alone in the big bed, he wondered how he was going to sort through this (whatever _this_ is) with Trowa.

Sleep didn't come easy for the former Sandrock pilot.

oOoOoOo

Brringg, brringg

A sleepy voice answered the annoying device. "HeL (yawn) lo."

"_The target has been located."_

Cornflower eyes instantly snapped to attention. "Where?"

"_L4."_

"Perfect. Send me the location, I'll handle this myself."

"_Are you sure? My men and I can acquire-"_

"No, you might fuck this up. I will take no more chances. Just have a shuttle ready for me tomorrow evening."

The dial tone was heard on the receiver's phone. A wicked laugh echoed in the stately room.

"I got you now."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Wanna guess what that was all about? And do you think Trowa will tell Quatre about the pregnancy? What about Duo? What's going on with her? So many questions, well, if you want to learn more, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	17. They call me Death

Jealousy  
Chapter 17: They call me Death  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing  
Warnings: none

Summary: Relena has once again got away with literally murder. What must be done to get her out of Heero and Duo's life? Trowa is keeping a secret from Quatre. Will she be able to tell him or will she keep it to herself?

_

* * *

Special thanks to: _Serenity Maxwell and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Notes: Kudos to Hitokimi for taking on the task of beta-reading for me. You rock! Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

/ Thoughts /

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Another sigh left pouty pink lips. Duo banged her head on the sliding glass door, which led out to the spacious back yard, while Hayate giggled.

"Mommy, silly," he commented crashing another truck into a building that he made of Lego blocks, making it 'explode' on impact.

It was raining again for the fourth day straight. There must be _something_ to do on this boring colony besides watch the rain.

Actually, there was but unfortunately Duo couldn't engage in her favorite activity because Hayate was wide-awake.

/Hmm, maybe I can get Natalie too…nah, that won't work…oh, I know/

Duo whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed one of the pre-set numbers.

"_Barton."_

"Hey, Tro it's me."

"_How are you, Duo?"_

"I'm fine, nothing to complain about except for the shitty weather."

A light giggle was heard. _"So, Duo, since you're not calling me about the weather, what are you calling me about?"_

/Just ask – the only thing she can say is 'no', right/ "Listen, I was wondering if you and Quatre would watch Hayate for us…uh, me for tonight?"

Silence

"Tro?"

"_No, Duo, it's okay I was just thinking if Quatre and I had any thing planned for tonight."_

"Oh, well, don't worry about it you do-"

"_No, Duo. We'll watch him for you. What time should we expect him?"_

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"_You owe me several if I remember correctly," Trowa replied with a hint of amusement to her voice._

"Blah, blah. I'll bring him over around…one o'clock. That way I have enough time to get ready," Duo answered going back to Trowa's previous question.

"_One o'clock it is. I'll see you then."_

"Sure. Later."

Duo turned to her son, and sat on the floor next to him, taking up the enemy's position to get rid of the good guys.

"Hayate?"

Huge violets peered up at her.

"Mommy wants to spend some time with Daddy. Is it okay if you sleep over at Uncle Quatre and Aunt Trowa's tonight?"

The little boy nodded his head. "I see baby?"

"Yeah, man, you get to see Makita."

Hayate went back to playing with his cars and blocks as if Duo said nothing and attacked her men.

Ten minutes later, Hayate was asleep among his scattered toys. Duo went around gathering his things together for his over night stay with Quatre and Trowa. Once she was finished with that, Duo went into the kitchen where Natalie was preparing lunch. She gave her housekeeper a list of items to purchase for this evening and gave her the rest of day off until tomorrow evening.

Now, with Hayate and his small suitcase loaded into the truck, Duo pulled out of the drive. She paused to look around not being able to shake the uneasy feeling of being watched.

oOoOoOo

Lunch had came and went and Heero was doing his best to pay attention in the meeting. A meeting that was not holding his interest. Instead thoughts of Duo, laid out beneath him screaming his name in the throes of passion kept invading his mind.

He needed to get out of here. He needed some type of a distraction and he got it.

The door opened slightly. His secretary motioned for him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but your wife is calling. She says it's important," she whispered giving her boss a sly wink.

He openly smiled at her and she nearly fainted. Out of all the years she had worked for him, he had never, not one time smiled.

Heero quickly reached the privacy of his office.

"I some how managed to conjure you up, koi," Heero greeted.

"_Really? Good, because I'm calling to find out when are you coming home?"_

"Duo, it's barely after 2:30 and I might have to go out of town, why?" Heero grimaced. He could feel Duo's pout over the phone.

"_He-ero," Duo whined._ Not good. _"I've sent Hayate over to Quatre and Trowa's for the night and I thought…" she trailed off feeling stupid that she could get her husband to get out of work._

"Look, koi, I'll see about working 'til 6pm and postpone my trip if I have to go. How does that sound, hm?"

The things Heero wouldn't do to please his wife.

"_Fantastic! I'll see you soon, sweetheart."_

Heero hung-up the phone as Kairi walked in with a stack of paper for him to review.

"By-the-way, sir, Mr. Khushrenada left a message for you. He said for you to check your mail," she said as she dropped her burden on his desk.

Fingers danced across the keyboard. Heero opened the messaged from Treize. He went through a series of firewalls, encryption codes and fake paths to ensure that it couldn't be traced back to him or to Treize.

The message said one thing: ELIMINATE CASE FILE 201-RP002

Looks like he was going to have to break his dinner date with Duo to travel to earth.

oOoOoOo

As Duo approached the house, the first thing she realized was none of security lights were on. The main gate also didn't close behind her when she pressed the release button. She shrugged her shoulder thinking that it must be a shortage or a blown out fuse, she parked in front of the garage and gathered her packages and went inside the house.

Another rainstorm started as Duo shut the door.

"NATALIE?" Duo called out in to the vastness of the house. Her voice echoed along the decorated walls. She flipped the light switch only to have nothing work.

This wasn't right. There was no way possible for the power to be out unless the whole city block was out. Again, unlikely. Even so the back-up generator should have kicked-in. Every house on the street was lit, so there was no way possible for the electricity to be out, unless…

With lightening quick reflexes, Duo dropped what she had in her hands to whip out her gun. She cocked the weapon to load a bullet into the chamber.

The former Deathscythe Hell pilot was in her element. Whoever was in her house didn't know what they were up against.

Death was coming on merciless wings tonight.

oOoOoOo

Sally groaned again as she banged her head on her desk. Why was it always her? She turned her head toward the obvious laughter of her husband. WuFei was not going to like her next choice of words if he keeps on laughing.

"I suggest that if you don't want to sleep on the sofa, downstairs, it would do well for you to stop laughing at me," she growled dangerously. Clearly she wasn't up to any kind of bantering.

WuFei instantly sobered up. "Ah, come-on Sally – you have to admit it's funny. There must be something in the water for this to happen to them at the same time, again, coincidence? No, I don't think so."

"Okay, husband of mine. Tell me what do you think?"

"It's been what?...two…three months now?"

Sally nodded her head in agreement, still unsure where the conversation was going, listen to WuFei's explanation.

"Both are ovulating at or around the same time kind of like that female cycle theory."

Sally eyes widen at the fact. Of course! It was a known fact that when females work or live together their monthly cycle tended to coincide with each other.

So, with the case of her infamous patients just being exposed to one other triggered to need to reproduce. Good grief! If this happens every year? Sally vigorously shook her head, some type of contraceptive was going to have to be implemented.

"When are you going to tell them Sally?" WuFei asked all playfulness gone.

"Either tonight or tomorrow," Sally replied. "Anyway, I'm on lunch and you owe me a meal, Dear, so let's go."

oOoOoOo

Having swept through the upstairs bedrooms and closets and the basement, everything was clear, Duo found nothing out of place. She continued now through the main floor of the house – silently creeping.

Cold air was filling the hallway from a side door leading to the covered patio. Water was leaking in – a large puddle of water pooled around the door. Thunder clapped in the distance as lightening flashed. The house lit up briefly.

Unbeknown to Duo a figure hidden by shadow was behind her. Duo jumped out of the way when she saw a reflection in the glass door.

She pivoted to her attacker. "Relena," she hissed as her gun was knocked of her hand. "I should have known. What are you doing here?"

"I came to do what I should have done a year ago!" And swung the knife at Duo's head again.

When Relena brought the knife down for a third strike, Duo trapped it between the palm of her hands and kick the Minister on the left side – effectively knocking Relena off balance and making her loose her weapon in the process.

Duo threw the blade into a near by wall.

Relena climbed back to her feet (now weaponless) with a look of pure rage and hate on her face. Heero pale features were botched with red patches. Even in the dark, Duo could clearly make out the blonde's crimson face.

They circled each other in the small entryway to the patio.

"Give it up, Relena, you don't stand a chance against me," Duo taunted truthfully.

"I managed to get you once and I will again. Only this time I'm not going to keep you like a pampered whore – this time Heero will be mine!"

"And you're forgetting one very important thing…"

Indigo orbs reflected in the darkness like glowing spheres. Duo's soft alto dropped to a dangerous level making the temperature more freezing.

Relena gave Duo a puzzled look not realizing the impending threat, "(Scoffs) Yeah, what's that?"

"They call me death for a reason, you man stealing bitch!"

Duo launched herself at the petrified former Queen of the World.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: The fight is on. Who will come out the victor? Well, in order to find out stay tuned for the next chapter. Any comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis


	18. Is it over?

Jealousy  
Chapter 18: Is it over?  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I get nothing  
Warnings: none

Summary: Duo just showed Relena why she's called the God of Death. 

Thank you to Hitokimi for taking on the big task of beta-reading. Any mistakes after she has done her job are mine.

_

* * *

__Special thanks to:_Serenity Maxwell, yaeko, Fantasy or Reality and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it._

* * *

_

/ Thoughts /

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The sounds of the early morning traffic could be heard like ocean waves breaking on a sandy beach on the Earth. Purple eyes fluttered opened as an annoying beeping penetrated through Duo's unconscious state of rest. The first thing she felt was the slight throbbing ache in her left hand then she felt more aches along her body.

A mop of dark messy hair was peeking out from underneath the thin bed covers next to her. Another clue as to where she was. Duo turned her head to her right to spot another mop of messy hair in the next bed over.

"Heero," Duo called out weakly her throat relaxing to moisten her parched mouth.

Being a light sleeper, the man in question shot up in bed at the sound of his name.

"Duo…baby…how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think," Duo answered trying to sit up. "Relena – that b-"

"Shh, don't use that language around Hayate," Heero chastised checking to make sure their son was still asleep.

The ex-pilot had the grace to blush. "Where is she?" Duo growled. She wanted to kick her ass again for thinking that she could get away with trying to kill her.

"She's downstairs. What happened?"

Duo closed her eyes remembering, willing her self not to break down in front of her husband.

"Let me just tell you now that whatever the outcome is the punishment will be well worth it."

Heero openly smiled at his Shinigami. She always had a way with words.

"The Minister confronted me…"

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Rain was falling heavily outside. The water sliding down the windows in rivulets and hitting the roof like hail. Two figures slowly walked around each other in a circle._

"_Give it up, Relena, you don't stand a chance against me," Duo taunted truthfully._

"_I managed to get you once and I will again. Only this time I'm not going to keep you like a pampered whore – this time – Heero will be mine!"_

"_And you're forgetting one very important thing…"_

_Indigo orbs reflected in the darkness. Duo's soft alto dropped to a dangerous level making the temperature more freezing._

_Relena gave Duo a puzzled look, not realizing the impending threat. "(Scoffs) yeah, what's that?"_

"_They call me Death for a reason, you man stealing bitch!"_

_Duo launched her self at the petrified former Queen of the World coming at her and landed a hard solid right punch to Relena's jaw._

_Relena stumbled back only to fall over an end table. The lamp on top was knocked over breaking when it made contact with the floor. Duo didn't give her rival time to recover. She immediately jumped on top of Relena. With each strike, Duo thought of her imprisonment until her hand was numb, swollen, and bloody._

_The Minister remained unmoving. Duo grabbed Relena by her suit jacket lapels – her hand posed to deliver a killing blow._

"_You're not worth killing."_

_However, as Duo released the Minister's clothes, her eyes widen a mute scream upon her lips. She looked down at the maniacal grinning face._

"_I win."_

_Looking further down to her own body – there in her side below her ribs was a throwing knife – blood was seeping through. A large crimson spot was spreading across Duo's shirt. She fell back away from Relena._

"_Ahh!" she yelled pulling the blade out._

"_You think you're better than me, but you're not. I am nobility…" Relena ranted kicking Duo in the face. "I am some one people can admire. You-you are nothing more than a street rat – a whore – from L2, a washed out Gundam pilot."_

_This time Relena kicked Duo in her bleeding wound. Duo hissed in pain – something else was wrong, she shouldn't be hurting this badly. Her body was enhanced to take this type of pain. Falling back down to the floor Duo saw the gleaming barrel of her gun._

_Unfortunately, Relena saw it too when a flash of lightening illuminated the house. Both simultaneously jumped for the weapon. Being in a better position, Relena snatched it up first._

"_Not so powerful, now, on your feet!"_

_Duo struggled to stand. She winced as gravity pulled on her wound. _

"_Say good-bye," Relena said and pulled the trigger._

_Nothing._

_Laughing echoed._

_Relena tried pulling back on the trigger again._

"_I see you still can't weld a simple hand gun." As fast as Duo could she wrestled it away from the blonde. "Now give me one good fuckin' reason why I should shoot your ass?"_

"_You won't kill me," Relena dared._

"_Oh? And why not?"_

"_Because my death would bring about another war," Relena answered smugly._

_Seconds later multiple shots were fired then a body dropped to the floor._

"_You dumb bitch. You think to highly of yourself," Duo said before collapsing on the ceramic tile next to her rival._

_Blood pooling around her middle since she could no longer staunch the flow. Long minutes passed before sirens and flashing red lights brought the residence of the quiet neighborhood from their homes._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

"After that I don't remember what happened next. I can only assume that I was brought here," Duo explained.

Heero saw his wife's eyes closed. The story clearly exhausted her. He eased out of bed, not wanting to aggravate Duo's injuries, Heero checked on their son. Hayate was still sleeping peacefully. The little guy didn't move not once during his mommy's horrific tale.

As soon as Heero exited the private room he came face-to-face with Sally.

"Well?"

"Lady Une and the others are waiting in my office. I was coming to get you."

The pair walked in silence back up the corridor. Heero glance back to his wife's door.

"Don't worry, a guard is posted and the nurse in-charge will make sure Duo and Hayate are fine."

"Hn."

The office easily accommodated all eight bodies quite comfortable with Sally sitting behind her desk. The biggest shock came from the appearance of the former Oz General: His Excellency, Treize Khushrenada.

Not wasting any time, Sally got straight to the point. The worrisome look on all their faces was enough to let her know how much Duo meant to them.

"The DNA and forensics reports shows that Vice-Foreign Minister Peacecraft deliberately entered the Yuy's home with the intent of killing Mrs. Yuy," Sally began. She paused long enough to pass out the medical reports. "Relena's finger prints were all over the house, which included the fuse box, the back-up generator, the patio, the back door the kitchen, and the Master bedroom. Everything is right in front of you," the doctor concluded.

Every one was quickly reviewing the examiner reporters.

"This is an open and shut case. I will inform the Judge and present him with the evidence," Une announce rising out of her chair.

"Who will take over?" Quatre asked.

"I will."

All eyes landed on Treize.

"Relena's misuse of authority was starting a new set of problems on Earth. Luckily, it didn't spread to the colonies," came the ariscratic's response.

One by one the agents left leaving only Sally and Heero.

"What happened in surgery, Sally? You looked to pensive for it to be a simple patch job."

She hated being under fire form him. He always made her feel like a bug under glass.

"The day of the incident, I received Duo's test results form last week. Apparently, Duo was two and a half months pregnant."

Heero showed no type of reaction to the news.

"Duo miscarried while on the operating table. We did every thing humanly possible to save the fetus but Duo lost too much blood. I'm sorry, Heero."

Cold Cobalt's remained unchanged as Heero spoke. "You will not _ever_ mention this to Duo. If you do, I'll personally rip out your tongue."

With that threat hanging in the air, Heero left. Not two minutes later WuFei walked in to see his wife pale and shaking.

He swiftly went around the desk and gathered her I his arms.

"What did that bastard say to you, Sally?" WuFei demanded clearly not happy at seeing his wife in such a state.

"Nothing that I didn't expect the Perfect Solider to say."

"Well? How does he feel about being a father again?"

Sally sighed. This was being along day, and went to explain to her younger husband about Duo's miscarriage.

oOoOoOo

Several days later the funeral service for the former Vice-Foreign Minister was held on Earth I the Sanc kingdom's cathedral. A long precession of limousines, police cars, and fire trucks followed the slow moving horse drawn carriage, which held the highly decorative casket.

The streets was paved with pink and white carnations and roses as mourners continued to place the flowers before the carriage passed by. The day was somber. Dark grey clouds filled the sky. Thunder rumbled in the far off distance. Rain would fall soon.

Relena was laid to rest in the Peaceraft family vault. Zechs stood solemnly by the wall looking straight ahead with his wife and son to his right. WuFei and Sally stood behind them with Trowa and Quatre and their daughter next to them.

In the middle of the medium size crypt stood Treize holding Lady Une's hand with one hand and his other gripping the handle of his daughter's wheelchair.

At the threshold was Heero and Duo. Hayate was asleep on his Father's shoulder. No love was lost between Relena and Duo, nor was there any love lost between Heero and the band of his existence. Relena did every thing possible to break up his marriage by kidnapping his wife and taking away his son.

A year of misery and torment was his only companion as he watched his friends grow in their relationships. He always felt like an outsider at family gatherings – not really belonging.

At the thought of never seeing his beloved wife and son, Heero was ready to kill himself. However, that one phone call changed his life when he heard Duo's sweet voice on the other end.

Although their happiness didn't last long, it was enough to create a second opportunity to be parents all over again. Once more happiness was snatched out of their gasp by the very woman they were burying today. Their unborn baby died before it an opportunity of being acknowledged.

Heero watched as Duo pulled her sunglasses down off her forehead and turned out of the stone cold crypt.

"May you find peace…"

The rest of what the priest said was drowned out by the rustling of dry leaves that Duo kicked, making a path to their SUV, Heero trailed behind her. Following her release from the hospital both decided that it would be best to take an extended leave of absence from work to concentrate on repairing the damage of their relationship (brought on by Relena's obsession) and to raise Hayate.

Fortuitously, Heero had hind sight to purchase a house in the States. He remembered back to when he and Duo first met; how she would always talk about owning a house some where in the country if she ever survived the war.

As a wedding anniversary gift, Heero presented Duo with a three bedroom house located in the back woods of the M.I.S. area – near the town of Jackson. He had Natalie make all the arrangements – only packing what they needed and the rest to be purchased later.

Now, safely back in the hotel, Duo crashed on one of the full beds as Heero placed Hayate on the other and covered him with a blanket.

Not saying a word, Heero spooned behind his wife. She shuddered in his arms.

"Is it over?" she asked quietly fingering the cotton material of the sheets.

"Hai, koi, it's over."

Duo sighed in relief. She was able to breath again without fearing if Relena was going to try to kill her or her son. Giving into exhaustion, Duo dosed off to sleep. Heero lay awake pondering their next move.

It would be quite some time before Duo's body was healed to conceive again, so for now, he would spend bonding closer to his son and showing his wife the world through the eyes of a civilian not as a soldier of war.

oOo owari oOo

A/N: (sniff) How was that? I cried toward the end. I'm sad that it had to end but I have other fics that are screaming for my attention. I'm glad that I stuck with this and not chucked it in the trash like I started to do when I posted the very first chapter.

If any one is wondering, I will not be doing an epilogue unless stated otherwise in your reviews. I hope that all of you who stayed with me throughout the entire fic, enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Until next time…

ArchNemesis


	19. Epilogue

Jealousy  
Epilogue  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
WARNING: none

/ Thoughts /

Beta-read by: Hitokimi. Thanks a bunch for taking on another story with me (smiles). Any mistakes after she has finished her work are mine.

**_Summary_**: Duo and Heero went on with their lives with their friends.

* * *

_**Special thank you to**_: Fantasy or Reality, laku, yaeko, Cat in the web, fanfiction-gurl, Serenity Maxwell, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it._

* * *

_

Notes: This chapter has been edited. If anyone would like the full version, please email me.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

_One year later_

For the first time in two years, Duo was loving life.

Hayate, now 2 years of age, was fidgeting on the hard wooden pew, on her left. A small squawk caught her attention. Duo looked over her son's head at her husband who was handling their six month old son. Duo almost giggled at the sight of Heero caring for their youngest child, but didn't dare. She didn't want him to say his famous killing line or to draw unwanted attention to them.

The peace and quiet of the country did wonders to mend the former Death Scythe Hell pilot's battered body and soul. Duo never learned of the miscarriage Relena had caused, when she stabbed Duo, and with any luck Duo never would. Now, Duo and Heero with their two sons sat in church watching the proceedings of Quatre and Trowa's daughter being blessed.

Everyone was in attendance – Sally and WuFei, Zechs and Noin with Milliardo and Lucia, Treize and Une, lastly with Heero and Duo plus their two little boys.

Once the ceremony was completed they followed up with dinner at Quatre's mansion.

oOoOoOo

The weather was a little breezy but it didn't put off any of the rambunctious group of toddlers and kids.

Duo dropped the diaper bag to the concrete patio floor as best as she could while maneuvering herself into one of the lounge chairs. She knew she would have trouble trying to get out of the low chair if she had to make a potty run.

Sitting down on the chair next to her, Heero handed Duo the baby to feed being careful not to put too much weight on her swollen stomach. After working the fastenings to the maternity shirt, Duo had Odin comfortably suckling at her breast. All was right with her world until a shadow made her shiver.

"Hey, Trinity! You're blocking my sun," Duo called up to her tall friend.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Duo."

A beaming smile was shot toward the former Heavyarms pilot.

"Duo, we _do_ have a nursery for you to feed him in."

"I know, Tro, but as you can see I'm too big to want to climb all those stairs. I'll be out of breath by the time I make the fourth step."

Trowa said nothing else knowing that she was in the same predicament when she was pregnant. Leaving the couple to enjoy their son, Trowa went in search of her husband.

Sounds of joyous laughter could be heard around the wide open grassy yard, but none disrupted Heero and Duo. With one hand on his son's mop of dark chestnut hair and the other on his wife's protruding tummy, Heero was also keeping an eye on Hayate. The ex-Wing pilot was in heaven – his family was growing in leaps and bounds. Not three months after giving birth to Odin, Duo announced that she was pregnant for a third time.

And apparently Trowa made the same announcement a few weeks following Duo's. Everyone laughed when Quatre passed out. Trowa was just thankful that he wasn't holding the baby.

Sadly, WuFei and Sally were unable to conceive. It seems that when Sally was held captive by Oz and beat-up, it had damaged one of her ovaries and her uterus. They were successful with the sperm and egg joining, but she couldn't hold them long enough to be considered a viable conception. But with medical advancement in fertility treatment they should be able to have kids of their own.

Plus, adoption was always an option if the latter didn't work.

The people of earth adjusted to Treize's re-establishment into power with little to no fuss. A press conference was held a week proceeding Relena's funeral. Treize kept Duo's name out of the papers and for good reason. Otherwise her work as a field agent would be over as well as Heero's.

The Yuy's were still on a leave of absence and just recently returned to the L4 colony in time for Quatre and Trowa's daughter blessing ceremony.

oOoOoOo

Finally, after being away for months, Heero and his family were home. Natalie took little Odin and Hayate to put them to bed while Heero did the same to Duo.

Setting in the bed, Duo heaved a sigh of relief. Heero had once again taken up to rubbing her stomach, which caused her to laugh from time to time. Soon the tender touches turned into heated lingering strokes.

oOoOoOo

The darkness of the room didn't impede Duo's vision. There was no moon shining tonight nor would there be on any other night. The lights on the colony merely faded giving a twilight appearance to the artificial sky. Pulling the sheet closer around her bare body, Duo glanced back at her sleeping husband.

Heero turned over in his sleep feeling for the warm supple body that should be juxtapose to him but wasn't. He came up behind Duo securely wrapping slender strong arms around her expanded middle – not minding in the least about his nakedness.

Duo leaned back against Heero's finely chiseled body, shivering in delight of what said body was doing to her own not mere hours ago.

"Are you okay, koi?"

"Yup, just great. Why are you up?"

"Looking for you, so I can ravish you again," Heero replied taking a nip out of an exposed shoulder. Duo slid up and down as best as she could to create friction between them. Heero led his beautiful Shinigami back to bed.

For the rest of the night and well into the morning was showing how much they meant to each and how they over came one woman's jealousy.

oOo owari oOo

A/N: This is it. Sorry for taking so long to post, but I was stuck at the lemon scene and believe it or not I was inspired by Vergil and Dante.

Hope everyone has enjoyed this short little re-visit of Heero and Duo. Thank you all for staying with me to the very end.

Until next time...

Nemesis


End file.
